Assassin Weiss Cats
by White Rose1
Summary: A mission is like every other mission, right? So what if you come out of it with a few bruises and whiskers? Did getting locked out of the house come with this mission? Schwartz? (Yaoi!)
1. Prologue:How the mess began

Weiss Assissins Cats   
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Weiss Hunter Demo I wish I did(stares off into space with stars in eyes)  
(A book is herled across the room and hits the author in the back of the head)  
/Get back to the fic/=mental thinking  
"You're not any fun!"=talking  
***=place/time change  
  
Prologue: How? What? WHY!?  
  
Ken glanced around in the darkness of the lab. Tables created an elborate maze of test tubes and oddly colored contianors. The medium  
height assissin of Keiker looked pass the laberthe towards the window, where he had entered from. It had taken him a while to get through  
even though he could spare the time, no one had called over his head set. Then the static was heard loud and clear in his left ear, cursing to   
himself, he began moving towards the door on the opposite of the glassware.  
"Siberian, where are you?" a familiar voice growled on the other side of the line.  
"I'm in some sort of a lab that is nothing but test tubes and test tubes of unknown substances,"Siberian snapped back in annouance.  
"Well get out here and stop wasting our time,"Abyssissin ordered clicking off the headset.  
Heavily the lost boy look at the window then the door. With grace and speed he crawled under the table to reach the next row over. Mentally  
cursing asking,/Why did I even agree to take this baka mission! Damn Aya, Damn These crazy scientists! AND DAMN THESE TABLES!/  
***  
Bombay let his fingers fly over the laptop's keys, according to Abyssissin, Siberian's advance would be delayed for a few more minutes,  
this gave him more time to finish hacking into the system and play a quick game of tetris without worrying about the king-of-ice-glares finding out.  
He smiled his headset about to go static and a familiar voice came on line sounding rather pissed too.  
"Bombay, I will never go into this place that has too many tables to count!" the voice stated crossly.  
"Mou, Siberian, it's about time you got out,"the boy replied opening another file,"Is Balinese in position?"  
"He should be,"the boy replied annoyed then a pause and the sound of foot steps. Another pause once the sounds had died down,"Oi Bombay,  
did Manx say anything about this place being highly gaurded? Cause this place is crawling with them."  
"Iie, I don't remeber,"the boy states then hears footsteps approaching his door to the closet,"Siberian I'll be right back."  
"K, Siberian over and out,"the voice replied softly and instantly the boy had shut his moniter and pulled out his crossbow.  
Outside there was sound of sprinting then shouting of a different lanuage. Bombay gripped his crossbow, his finger ready for anything, then  
the door opened revealing a bloody man with red hair and a katana in hand. Hard violet eyes met shocked blue and with a nod the man was gone.  
Bombay sighed with relief as he quickly moved out of the broom closet and closer to the location of the target for tonight.  
***  
Balinese slincked around the corner leaning while pulling his web of tricks. Just then Siberian came running up to him nodding as he went  
past, barenucks in full swing, making swift contact with human flesh. Blood splattered against the white walls, as another gaurd went down. The  
blonde man nodded as in approving then looked at the no-longer defended, the two headed towards the door. Instantly behind them was the  
other two members of their team. Carefully, Siberian gripped the door, his fist drawback, the other members waiting. With a full force he opened  
the door, it swung opened and then there was only moonlight entering through the window, then a bright light consumed all members of the Kieker  
assissin team named Weiss.  
****  
(I am sooooooooooo tempted to just leave you with a clif but I'm a nice author who like REVIEWS so you better give me some otherwise, Aya  
will give you....)  
(GET BACK TO THE FIC OR GET OFF THE COMPUTER!)*Aya*  
(sniff....ok aya-chan, here you're ficcy have a nice nap!)  
*****  
Balinese groaned, his head felt like an 18 wheeler had hit going 80 mph while he had been drunk. Opening his eyes he blinked, since when  
did the sky look so big and why weren't the stars out? The night had been beautiful, other than the fact they had a mission. Then he snapped his  
head up, but felt something heavy over his head. In fact he tried breathing but struggled to move as well. The more he twisted the more he got  
stuck, he growled in annoyance/This is not good, definantly not good....Come to think of is minna-san?/He attempted to find his headset but then  
remeber he had left it in the car because it hurt his head, rolling his eyes, he again struggled, then felt something pulling through his entire body.  
"MEROW!"a high pitch was heard through the cloth, Youji tried moving again only to fall on his face, his nose, he blink, since when did his nose  
have whiskers?"What the hell is going on?" or at least that is what he wanted to say instead it came out as a "Meow?" Instantly he covered his  
mouth freeing his hands, no paws./OK, now it is time to WAKE UP!/francitally he saw a ray of light at the end of the tunnel, instantly he started  
crawling towards it.  
Just then a brown long hair cat with teal/brown eyes poked its head in, completely blocking the light. The cat blinked then gave a shocked  
look, only to pull it's head completely out once again. Youji had had enough he followed the cat out of the tunnel only to find he was un able to move.  
Again he squirmed attempting to free the rest of his body/I'm stuck!/he struggled again only landing on his nose. Growling in frustration he glanced  
around to notice a lot of cloths discarded on the ground, in the distance was a building on fire. He just stared at the scene in front of him/OK, where  
are the others and why are their three cats around our cloths?/  
"YOUJI!"Omi's voice rang through the night.  
"Omi? Where are you?"Youji shouts back looking around, then stared as a black kitten with bright blue eyes waved it's paw and bounded over  
to him. Within seconds Youji found himself pounced on by the black cat he growled,"What have you done with Omi and to me!"  
"Youji, it is me, Omi,"the should be teenage boy replied instead the kitten looked hurt.  
"NANI! BUT WE'RE CATS!"Youji screamed hysterically standing up, finally free from the tunnel. He looked down then reconqized the cloths, it  
was a sleeve with a long white cross on it. Instantly his eyes bludged again,"I got cat hair on my outfit!"  
"Youji, I think we have bigger problems,"the brown cat from earlier states, instantly Youji looked up.  
"Ken-ken?"the blonde looks rather shocked here was a long hair Siberian with tabby like stripes that were dark brown, along with a fluffy tail.  
"Hai,"the cat states sheepishly then looks around,"Have you seen Aya-kun?"  
"Iie, not yet,"Omi replies getting off of Youji, but stepped on his dark tail.  
"OW! Will people leave my tail alone!"Youji shouted rather annoyed clutching it to his front paw. He finally got a look at his fur, light on the body  
parts and dark around the tail,"I'm a BALINESE, LITERALLY!"  
"Hai, Youji-kun we know, we're all cats!" Ken snaps rather annoyed,"and no I don't know how we got like this."  
"You think it was the bright light?"the bombay asks curiously stractching behind his ear for a moment, then stopped when the other two were staring  
at him strangely,"Nani? I have an inch,"  
Youji only pointed his front paw at Bombay or so the kitten thought and started stammering. Ken just blinked constantly as if he was in shock. Omi  
feeling left out turned around then felt his heart stop, there behind him was a large orange/red/black Abyssissin cat that had the equvilant of an  
Aya-kun-glare-of-doom. Violet eyes narrowed as he seemed to study the three, then he layed down closing his eyes as if waiting for someone  
to explain and quickly.  
"Hi Aya-kun,"Omi ventured meekly, instantly got the reaction of completely shocked violet eyes popping open.  
"Explain, now,"the only words were heard, the other three became silent just looking at each other and the scattered cloths and weapons on the  
ground. By the now the fire had completely destoryed the lab along with anything that could ever help the four of them to become literally human  
again.  
  
  
WR: Well what do you think? You like? Yes......No.... let me know otherwise they'll stay like this and I can't have four cats ruining my room! So  
please review.....Youji-kun off the bed and stay out of my closet!BLAH! 


	2. Chapter 1: As if it couldn't get any wor...

Assissin Weiss Cats  
By: White Rose  
  
Arigatou for the reviews! I'll try to take your advice, just so you know I'm not planning on adding any authors notes during the middle, it was an impluse  
thing the last time(look at my other stories and you'll see that barely happens). Special thanks to(trumpet):Faeriesinger,Carter Tachikawa,  
CherubKatan, and (last but not least) ember-fang.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kruez demo I wish I did! sniffsniff WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
(A gun is placed on the back of the neck of the author along with a deep growl)  
/Get on the fic!/=thinking  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP THREATENING ME!"=talking(sniff)  
****=place/time change  
Thank you all for the reviews! ^_^V and I'll start writing the fic the four of them kill me(sniffles)  
  
Chapter 1:Getting home....sort of   
The four cats looked at their clothes and weapons. After a few minutes the Abyssissin walked over to his katana attempting to pick it up  
with his paws, but found it to be no use. He frowned then glanced over at the other three who were not having as much trouble. Youji instantly had  
found his wire, and Omi had placed it around his neck neatly like a collar. Ken had bounded over to his bargnucks and now held them in his teeth.  
Brown/Teal, Bright Green, and Bright blue all stared back at the orange/red/black cat, only a low warning growl was heard.  
"WHAT!?"he snapped very annoyed.  
"How are you going to carrry that thing?"Ken asked curiously while stumbling over his gloves.  
"The same way Omi is going to carry his darts AND crossbow,"Youji snickered, his tail flicking back and forth"MEROW!"he screamed only to  
see Ken pulling on his tail, actually biting it. Green eyes narrowed as he asked,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
"Gomen,"the Siberian instantly dropped the tail, it twitched catching his eyes again,"it moved and I thought it was a rat!"  
"WHY YOU!"the older cat states preparing to pounce.  
"Let's go,"Aya again appeared from nowhere.  
"Aya-kun where you're katana?"Omi asks curiously, his darts were hanging around his stomach but he had to leave his crossbow behind.  
"It's hiden with the rest of our cloths,"the cat replied begining to walk back towards the parking lot. The other cats shrugged and bounded after  
him, Ken and Omi ended up rolling with each other half-way to the parking lot.  
"I never realized how far we had gotten blown,"Omi states once they reached the lot, the machines in sight.  
"You're telling me my paws are killing me!"Youji states attempting to reach for a cigarette but then remeber cats don't have pockets, he muttered  
several rows of curses.  
"Has anyone thought of how we're going to drive home?"Omi asks staring up at his bike.  
"Maybe we could sit on the pedals and Aya and Youji could be on either side of the wheel,"Ken replies from the seat , causing the helmet to nearly  
fall on the young bombay. "GOMEN!" The black cat ran hiding under the motor for a second sniffing.  
"I don't think that would work, especially if we are pulled over,"Youji states looking up at his car, then sighing he sniffed the air, ears perked up.  
"Do you guys hear something?"Ken asks looking down the road. The three nodded turning their heads towards the exit, a few bright lights were  
seen in the distant along with the loud sounds of sirens.  
"Great,"Youji muttered sighing,"cops."  
"Hide!"Omi shouts instantly darting towards the shubery, the other three following his example. The four cats pocked out their noses and blinked  
watching the cops stare at the scene before them. None made the motion to move, twitching tails as they waited and waited.  
"You think we should risk hitching a ride back?"Ken asks pointing to the car door that was opened for no reason.  
"Well if we're going to, we might as well,"Youji states slowly moving out from the bushes.  
"I doubt they'll like cats with human weapons,"Omi thought twisting out from his darts and anything else that would look supcisious,"Ken-kun are  
you taking yours?"  
"No, I'm not in the mood to get caught,"the Siberian states poking his head out again looking around,"Well if we're going, let's go before we loose  
Youji."  
"Hai,"Aya states and the three konekos move out darting for the open car door. In one bound, they reached the desintation, hiding underneathe  
the seat. Suddenly the door slamed shut,"Meow!"Ken screamed in pain.  
"Ken-kun! be quite or else..."Omi whispered trying to blend in with the black car seat.  
"OH MARIA!"a high pitch voice was heard, instantly all the cats looked in shock as a cop appeared in the driver's seat staring at the four.  
The partner twirled his head then stared in shock,"Where did those damn cats come from?"  
"I have no idea,"the driver states getting out of the car to open the door instantly Ken scrambled away hissing revealing it's fang.  
"Wonder what's wrong with him,"the second cop states.  
"I don't know demo let's take them to the pound,is on the way back to the station,"the driver states.  
"Fine,"the second stated, the two climbing back in to the front,"but YOU"RE taking them in I don't want to get rabiis."  
"We don't have rabis you asshole!"Ken shouted hotly cluctching his bent tail, instead Aya smacked him on the head,"Hey! That hurt!"  
"Shut up,"Aya replied coldly closing his eyes and settling on the floor in a small lump of fur. He yawned then narrowed his eyes at Ken who just  
turned away watching the scenery pass them by as they headed back towards the city.  
***  
"Well we're here,"the driver states climbing out of the car,"Let's drop these Kitties off."  
"I told you,"the passenger snapped back,"you're going to pick them up, I'm allergic to cats."  
"Oh shut up and help me with these, I'll treat you to coffee when we're done,"the guy states walking over to the door.  
"Oh YES! Starbucks here I come!"the other cop was instantly out and opened the door. The four cats instantly scattered out of the door,"Hey!"  
"Baka!"the other cat shouted, letting the other door open.  
Within seconds the Aya and Ken split from one side of the car, while Youji and Omi ran for cover in a nearby dumpster. The two  
leaped into the garbage, pocking their eyes out, blinking. Aya and Ken were busy distracting the two cops. The orange cat heading in one   
direction while Ken heading in the other. Suddenly Ken found the ground was far below and the scruff of his necking being held by the taller cop.  
Aya continued to dodged the other cop leading him straight towards the first.  
"Ha, thought you were gonna get away did yah kitty?"the cop laughed,  
BOOM!  
Ken gracefully landed on his feet(like all good kitties do) and ran towards the allie. Aya on the other hand had other plans.  
"Aya-kun!" Omi shouted in horror causing the two sprawled cops to stare at the young kitten.  
The driver growled in annoyance attempting to stand up from the pavement, Aya bounded on his head, knocking him out. Within seconds the four  
cats were regroup and sprinting towards their home as quickly as their paws could manage.  
"You still owe me a Starbucks!"the second cop was heard in the distant.  
"SHUT UP!"the driver shouted waking up the enter neighborhood.  
***  
The four cats wonder the dark allies, slipping through the human world unseen. All kept they're eyes out for anything familiar, whiskers  
constsantly twitching and hears precked ready for anything.  
"Can't we stop!"Youji whined sitting down ontop of a step of a fire escape.  
"Shut up Kudou,"Aya growled his fangs showing.  
"You shut up Aya, you have no idea where we are just like the rest of us,"the cat stated coldly,"I refuse to move from this spot, until I have had at least  
one cigarette and know where the hell we are!"  
"Youji-kun would that be such a good idea?"Omi asks curiously with bright eyes,"I mean you're entire body IS covered with fur."  
"I think we only have ten more blocks, come to think of it,"Ken states running back from the end of the allie,"we're not that far from the Libary."  
"TEN blocks!"Youji states in complete shock.  
"Get walking,"Aya snapped instantly walking away from the rest of the group and back into the shadows.  
"Hey Aya-kun, I think we should stick together,"Omi shouts bounding after the loner of the group.  
"Omi-kun! Aya-kun!"Ken shouted instantly running after them,"You're going the wrong direction!" Instantly he raced after the two shouting in cat  
"You're gonna get us even MORE lost!MATTE!"  
Youji just sat on the step watching the blackness of the alley, muttering,"I'm not going to leave this spot. I'm not going to leave this spot.  
They think they can just drag me all over the fuckin' city, they are dead wrong." Then his ears instantly perked up, a car's engine sped past the  
alley, heading off in the direction of the rest of the group. Twitching his whiskers, a cat grin appeared on his face,"and there are beautiful ladies  
defienatly in the area."WIth that he bounded after the rest of the group, following the sound of the engine a baka smile on his face(if he wasn't  
a cat). "Follow your nose."he chuckled thinking of the allie cats that he was going to enchant tonight.  
***  
Manx looked around the Kitty in the House, it was well after hours, and the boys should be back by now. She had wanted to give Omi  
some data on the next target, that just happened to be related to the last mission. She knocked nonchlantly on the backdoor, /Strange, Aya usually  
opens this without any problem....I doubt any of them are asleep./Sighing she pulled out a key and let herself flicking on the light, the entire living  
room was empty."Minna-san!"she shouted in the apartment but there was no reply except for the emptiness of the house. Sighing/I guess they  
are not back yet/she sighed pulling out a vanilla folder label OMI in black letters on the top. Clamly she pulled out four white envelops, placing  
them neatly in a row, the code names on each. With that she flicked off the light and locked the door, walking out of the allie towards her car.  
/I'll ask what happened tomorrow, they're probably all doing they're own thing again. Youji's making love or flirting, Ken is being Ken, Omi is  
smiling like always, and Aya.../she paused before starting up her car/making trouble like always/with that thought she drove towards her own bed.  
***  
Dawn was racing down the street, hitting anything in the way, shadows of the night turned into shadows of the day. Anything that was  
questionable in the night had an idenity and a title when the sunlight bounced eventually into the once darkest allies of the city. Omi snuggled smiling  
in his sleep, curling into a tight ball under the warm covers. He didn't open his eyes since the night had held such a terrible dream. He giggled  
childishly muttering unconciously,"Turning into a cat, how rediculous." With that he opened his eyes to behold a bright beam of light hitting his  
face, he blinked until his eyes adjusted to the brightness. There in front of him was a long alley way, He sat up in complete shock, then froze,  
something soft, warm was wrapped around his body. Taking a deep breathe, ready for anything, he turned around to come face to face with a  
orange, red, and black tailed tip Abayssissin. Violet eyes stared back into his bright shocked blue eyes/Dear KAMI! IT WASN"T a dream!/  
"I'm still a cat right?"Aya's voice asked from the cat, speechless Omi nodded.  
With that the older cat stood up on the step to Kitty in the House, scratching at the door, again attempting to get in muttering,"I thought so."  
Omi just sighed heavily looking around seeing the Balinese on top of a trashcan lid, sleeping peacefully until a merow was heard along with  
"AH....yes...the....more...more..." Omi's eyes widen in horror/shock as from nowhere Ken appeared flying at the sleeping cat, knocking them both  
into the garbage from two weeks ago.  
"KEN! HOW COULD YOU!" Youji's howl was heard.  
"You baka! Omi heard HENTAI!"was heard from within the barrel. WIthin seconds it was on it's side rolling back and forth.  
"Shut! you're ruining my coat!"  
"IIE, Omi-kun's already corrupted enough, don't you dare add to it"  
"He needs to learn to the wonders of the female body."bang the can went into the wall,"Hey that's my tail!"  
"MEROW!"bang,the opposite direction, now it was spinning towards the back door.  
"Ken you're such a klutz!"  
"Youji stop moving!"  
"I can move if I want to!"  
"Will both of you shut up!"Aya shouted turning back very pissed but then stared as the can hit the door, sending all three cats into a large dumpster.  
Omi swished his tail watching the scene as Ken, then Youji popped up they're head. Youji with a banana peel on his head and Ken with a wore  
out shoe. Then Aya violet eyes appeared in out of a alumimum can, making his face become very clear. Instantly the two other cats blinked at the  
'leader'.  
"HAHAHAHA!"Ken laughed pulling his head out of the shoe and leaped out of the dumpster towards the younger cat,"Looks like you got what you  
deserved."  
"Shut up!"Youji growled jumping at the other cat again.   
Omi just watched as Aya became madder and madder watching the two. They were chasing each other, then in one loud,"MEROW!"a tumbleweed  
rolled through the alley, silence envloped all. With great easy the cat got out of the can and lautched at both cats pinning them both beneathe him  
violet eyes on fire as he growled lowly,"Shut up, both of you."  
"Um...Aya-kun,"Omi states appearing next to the older cat. Aya glared at the youngest kiitten.  
"Nani?"  
"Someone is coming and the door is opened,"Omi eeped quietly, this caused all heads to turn to see there enough the door was opened. Then  
footsteps were heard, within seconds the four cats were sprinting towards the door, pulling tails and baring teeth and claws to get inside. Just  
as Youji nearly reached the door, it slamed shut, all the cats still outside. There was a man standing in front of the door, his hand on the knob.  
Bright orange hair hung in his head and a smirk was on his lips as he said,"Well, well what do we have here? Four little kittens that are locked  
out of their house. How sad!" The cats completely froze in shock, Omi hiding behind Ken, Aya and Youji had they're hairs on end instantly.  
"Schwartz!"Youji hissed no knowing wether to lauch himself at the asshole or run since he WAS no longer human for the time.  
"MEROW!"Omi cried in horror as he was pulled upwards and into the arms of a young teenage boy. Then a hand began PETTING him, bright  
eyes were in complete shock as the face of Nagi appeared in a placid smile from above.  
"Omi!"Ken shouted in horror instantly running up to the cat, or attempting to but only was thrown into the arms of the German, unable to move.  
"Nice to see you too Siberian,"the German chuckle placing a light kiss ontop of the cat's head. Instantly Ken scratched him only for the  
German to yank hard on his tail causing him to howl.  
"Damn you!"Youji growled about to leap to help his teammate but only got plucked up by a rag-like hand who laughed hysterically,"Let me go!"  
"Oh, Kittie-Kittie do you like to hurt God?"Youji just felt sick to his stomach as the yellow eye stared back at him.  
"Now, now Balinese, Farfie-chan needs his fun too,"the American laughed, then his eyes landed on the last member of Neko Weiss.  
"Run Aya-kun!"Omi shouted attempting to get free but was still petted by the young teenager.  
Instantly Aya began to back up feeling corner, then suddenly launched onto the youngest member quickly biting the hand that held the  
youngest member. The cats were both about to be free but then then found a pair of arms holding the two seperate at the scruffs of their necks.  
Crawford smirked throwing the young kitten at the boy again who caught him squeezing him happily, he looked at the leader saying,"Well well  
Abyssissin, looks like you are coming home with us after all."  
The other members of Schwartz just laughed as they walked out of the alley towards the car, the cats still squerming in their arms, as the car  
started up and pulled away from Kitty in the House.  
***  
  
  
(ducks underneathe desk)WR:PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!(doddges a few text books) I'm sorry! I love you all! I really do! I'll make it right next chapter  
I promise no one is going to die.....yet(ducks again running away)MOMMIE!Thanks for the REVIEWS BYE! 


	3. Chapter 2: Farfie's Camera and Shopping ...

Assissin Weiss Cats  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez but I wish I did(sniffles with starry eyes)  
/Is she going to cry again?/=thinking  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"I think that would answer that question"(sigh)Aya.  
"OOOOOOO it's a Abyssissin AYA!"  
"No!"(attempts to run away but is plucked up and squeezed, eyes bluding out)  
/"Let's leave her there while we fix the story,"/(cat translation)Youji whispers starting for the laptop.  
"YOUJI! OMI! KEN! GET OFF MY COMPUTER!"  
/"Come on Rosie-chan you know you really don't want us as kittens,"/Youji smiles rubbing against her legs.  
"Oh YEST I do, and so does your hovering fan club!"(points out the window)"Thank you all for the so many reviews!"  
****=place/time change  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Cameras hurt god....or was it nekos??  
  
After the long car ride from Koneko to the Schwartz's mansion, Farfello had a few more scratches, as did the rest of Schwartz. The weiss  
kittens had all curled up into a ball tightly around the Bombay, facing outwards fearing for their lives and remaining sanity. Schudulch the entire  
ride had drill their minds with annoying question that went along the line/So how do you like your tail stroke?/ or /Come on Balinese give me a  
little kitty kiss, onegia/This instantly caused the cat to snarl then finally pounce at the orange hair man, wipping out his wire, from his neck.  
"I don't think that is a wize idea Balinese," Crawford said making a left at a red light. Youji being stubborn pulled the wire anyway, just then a big  
truck cut the black car off.   
"Youji-kun!"two cats shouted in horror.  
The wire would have hit Schu but instead, it did a loop, around the cat's neck, creating a lease, the end landing in the orange-man's  
hand. He just smirked tugging on the cat who attempted to reach the rest of the cats, this caused the balinese to land in his lap. Green eyes  
stared up in complete horror, strinking away only to be tugged again. The hand gently stroke him behind his ears, causing a small"meow?!"  
From the other side of the car, the other cats looked in horror as Schu continued to exotically pet the cat.  
"I want Omi,"Nagi annoyanced abrutly from the front, just then the car's engine stopped. Crawford and Nagi got out. The three other cats attempted  
to escape but left a force pulling on them. Again a invisible force pulled bombay away from the group, landing him again in Nagi's arms.  
/Well we know who's going with who now/Schu's voice chuckled through the minds of everyone, chills running up the cat's spins.  
"MEOW!"Youji gave a loud howl as his tail was stroked the wrong way, he attempted to be free but the orange-head held him.  
"Farfie, can have the other two,"Nagi states skipping off with Omi to the house, Schu instantly following.  
"Well what are you waiting for?"Brad grumbled glaring at the rag doll,"pick up the cats."  
Farfello instantly plucked up both Aya and Ken holding them surprising gently then laughing as he ran into the house,"I can now hurt God!"  
Brad watched the three occupants and four new ones entire the house, a smile placed on his lips. His lenses prevently anyone from seeing  
his pupils,"Well Weiss, this is going to be an interesting week afterall." Clicking the car locked he entered the house instantly heading towards  
his beloved study. In the background there were howls of "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"mostly  
from Farfie's room,/or is it Schu's?/.  
***  
Nagi opened his door still holding the shivering bombay.Gently he placed the cat on the bed, watching with black eyes in amazement,  
the door closed along with the sound of the lock. Omi stared back in complete shock, bright blue eyes, he was completely shocked unable to move.  
The boy reached out and touched the silky fur that was similiar to a kitten's. Instantly the cat reacted the only way he could think of,  
"OW!"the youngest member of Schwartz cried, holding his finger then frowned, blasting the kitten to the back of the head of the bed, a pillow  
cushion his landing,"That hurt Omi-kun!"  
"Meow?"the cat asked blinking in shock.  
"Schu told me,"the boy replied clamly approaching the cornered kitten, once again."Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Meow,"the cat's eyes darted again attempting to find one window that might be open. This time the hand came in contact with his fur, under his  
chin.  
"How did this happen Omi-kun?"Nagi asked strocking his chin, Omi instantly started purring closing his eyes,"You see I'm would never hurt you  
Omi-kun."his hand moved behind the ears gently stroking, then the hand was gone. Bright blue eyes stared at black blue then a smirk danced on  
the teenage boy's lip causing again the black cat to wimper in fear,"Omi-kun oneiga I can't stand to see you like this demo...."the boy paused sitting  
down in front of the cat,"you're REALLY cute like this." Omi blinked, stared at the boy, then blinked again,"and I don't think that you're leaving for  
a while."Then the cat instantly growled in the back of his throat pouncing on the other boy meractiously landing on his head. Bright blue eyes  
blinked from upside staring at black blue once again. Nagi smiled attempting to fight the blush that was forming on his cheeks, then staring into  
the pool of bright blue, he pulled the cat from the top of his head. Omi blinked completely confused staring at Nagi.Then the boy kissed him on the  
nose, the cat just blinked completely stund.  
***  
/WHAT THE HELL!/was heard down the hall, Schu just paused from torturing the oldest member of Weiss. He smirked saying,"Looks like Bombay  
is getting from action."  
/LEAVE THE CHIBI ALONE!/Youji snapped.  
"OW! Omi-kun what did you do that for!?"a whining voice shouted through the entire house.  
Youji smirked/So the chibi wins after all/  
/Don't consider yourself so lucky/Schu chuckled gently caressing the dark tail of his captive.   
Youji just glared tucking his tail under him then thought/What is everyone's obbession with MY tail!/  
"It's because you so adorable, Youji-kun,"Schu smirked sitting down on his bed, watching the cat who was on the tail still glaring,"You know if you  
had your sunglasses, the picture would be prefect."  
/Leave my sunglasses out of this/Youji snapped turning his head away from the man/How would you like being a cat anyway! And how can you  
read my mind! You can't read other animal's thoughts./  
"Ah but the beauty is I can read your entire team's mind,"the man smirked laying down on the bed, facing the cat,"why don't you ask Crawford."  
/I'm just going to do that....after I save Aya and Ken from the baka/Youji states leaping down from the table to the door.  
"Don't even bother, you're stuck here until dinner"Schu says clamly/So how do you want to occupy your time til then?/  
/Staying AWAY from you!/Balinese snapped in his head curling up into a ball on the carpet by the door. Green eyes heavily shut,/Might as well sleep  
since Ken woke me up,wonder how are those two doing anyway./  
***  
"It's a KODACK moment!"CLICK! CLICK!  
"shine......shine....."Aya mutters flatly.  
"I hate him...I will kill him...I will kill him.....I'll scar him from head to toe.....I'm going to ripe his entire other eye out!"Ken continued to mutter his entire  
vocabulary in cat mostly followed by,"DAMN HIM TO HELL!"  
"Weiss Kitties playing Dressy Hurts God!"the man shouted happily running around his padded room. On the floor were two cats an Abyssissin and  
Siberian, wearing a groom and bride outfit. Abyssissin was wearing a black tuxedo, violet eyes shooting a death glare at the hysterical man  
who was laughing happily wearing his own tux. Siberian had a white wedding gown with white flours and a veil, his entire expression was/kill,must  
kill the crazy man!/  
"Now it's time for the press!"the man laughed pulling out a camera, pushing the two cats together,"Give us a big smile!MWHAHAHAHA!"Click,  
a flash went off causing the cats to blink seeing the dots before their eyes.CLICK!Another, the two cats looked at each other,"Give us a kiss  
for the front page! IT WILL HURT GOD!"Neither cat made a move, with that the hands instantly pulled the cats together, making their noses touch,  
the camera went off with a flash and CLICK."This will surely hurt God, once it is developed!"With that the two cats instantly pounced on him, Ken  
taking Farfie, Aya taking the camera. Both costumes were on the ground, Ken was scratching the crazy man, who was only laughing,"Kitty hurts  
God! HAHAHA!"  
"I'll show you hurting God!"Ken meowed, scratching at his hair, but the man didn't feel a thing.  
"HAHAHA!"Farfello laughed as the cat's tail tickled his nose.  
Aya on the other hand was furiously attempting to expose the flim to any type of light. But his claws were dull and did not break the plastic  
desposable camera."Must expose film! SHINE!" Just then when he finally caught one of the hinges a hand grab the camera from him. Violet eyes  
met one yellow, one instantly glared, the other had a few scrtaches on his hysterical face,"Kittie-chan let go of camera! We need to get these to the  
press right away!" With that Farfello ran out of his room, leaving the door wide open, running through the house screaming,"MUST HURT GOD!"  
Aya just looked at the door silently still frowning then took off after the man,"MEOW!"/SHINE!/  
"Aya-kun! Wait for me! I'm in high heels!"Ken shouted attempting to free his paws from the Barbie high heels that were pearly white./I want a piece  
of him too!/  
***  
Brad looked up from his pile of papers,"Any minute now,"he muttered adding the final total of the bills. He paused, a minute passed,"Ok,  
I guess Farfie still has thoese kittens under control." He started the next pile of papers,KNOCK!KNOCK, this caused his fountain pen to spill all  
over the number he had just calculated."Guess not." Instantly he glared standing up and opening the door poking head outside facing a one yellow  
eyed monster, namely Farfello Jude.  
"Nani?"  
"I need to get these pictures developed,"the man states jumping up and down.  
"Naze?"Brad states pushing his glasses up from the tip of his nose.  
"Because it has to get to press so I can hurt God!"the man states matter of factly.  
"Are these the pictures of Weiss in a bride and groom outfit?"Brad asked attempting to fight a smirk. Ken and Aya jumped the man from both sides  
meowing fighting for the camera. Farfie just held both of the cats by their tails holding them upside down. This just enfurated them even more,"Farfello  
give me the nekos and you take the JEEP to drop off the film."  
"Hai!"the man instantly handed the two cats to the black hair man and ran off singing hysterically,"I get to hurt God! I get to hurt Weiss and God!"  
Brad just smirked then looked at the two cats, Siberian had his jaw dropped and was wimpering while Abyssissin found his next victim to fall the  
glare of icey death. With that Brad placed the cats inside on an empty table saying,"Stay there and I won't kill you." The two cats just looked at  
each other then found a gun barrel placed at their heads,"Now Kitties how DID you get like this?"  
"Meow?"Siberian answered only to recieve a wack from Abyssissin and growl.  
"Shit, maybe we shouled wait til dinner,"the man states clamly settling underneathe his pile of papers,"til then take a cat nap." Ken instantly  
snuggled up on Abyssissin falling asleep purring softly, Aya just blinked then glared watching the Oracle out of his narrowed violet eyes. Brad called  
up to Schu's room saying,"could you go and pick up Chinese and cat food for dinner?"  
"You sent Farfie-chan,"the reply was heard.  
"Would you trust Farfello with YOUR dinner?"Brad asked clamly.  
"Fine, I'm taking Youji-chan though,"the caller went dead and the sound of the front door slaming was heard.  
/It's Youji-kun! You sicko/Aya thought growling.  
/Fine it's just Ken-chan, neko-chan/the thought came in at full force. Abyssissin's fur ruffled on his back, causing him to muttering a string of  
cursing in cat.  
***  
/Can I drive?/  
/iie, I don't think it would be possible/  
/Onegia! You have NO idea what it's like!/the cat meowl crying allegator tears/Look at me! I'm a freaking cat! I can't smoke! I can't drive! And I  
can't even talk to defend myself!/the cat paused for a second thinking/I don't even want to know how I'm going to do my buiness./  
The two pulled into the gocery parking lot, Schu looked at the cat as if wondering if he should even bother taking him in,  
/ONEGIA! I need to be around SOME beautiful women BEFORE I go steral!/the cat whines batting his green eyes.Schu blinked for a second staring  
at the cat/Nani?I/"Meow?"  
"Gomen demo for a second I almost forgot that you were a human stuck in a cat's body,"the orange hair man stated opening the car door and the  
cat just bounded out about to sprint, Schu just caught the end of the wire, making the cat stop in mid leap towards the alley,"Demo what type of  
baka do you take me for?"  
/I was hoping a real baka, demo knowing my luck right now, I guess not/the cat sighed as they made their way towards the entrance of the store.  
Youji instantly stared at the store and felt a smirk coming on, his face was very content. Just then a entire crowd of hot beautiful women   
who were over 18 and mostly likely college students stared at the bundle of fur. His green eyes twinkled in delight, passing a woman with long  
black hair and black eyes wearing a short shorts and sneakers. The girl instantly squeeled in delight picking up the cat,"HOW CUTE!"  
/YES I AM IN HEAVEN! LADIES YOUJI AKA NEKO IS BACK!/Youji purred loudly as the girl petted him gently/"She has such smooth legs Schudilgh  
too bad it would hentai for a human to touch in public, heehee. YES I am cute and handsome!"/  
"He is your cat?"the girl asked Schu.  
"I guess you could say that,"Schu replied glancing at the happy cat muttering curses under his breathe./You nekos, I'm suprise you off all people  
say you respect women./  
/"I do very much"/the cat stated matter of factly/"she's just cooing me because I'm cute, she would do it as well if I was human."/  
"How much?"  
"UH?"  
"How much is he?"the girl asked looking at the cat.  
"He's not for sale,"Schu glared at the girl.  
/OH HE IS NOW!/Youji screamed,"Meow! PURR!"catching a glance at the girl's clevage through the buttom down light blue blouse/"Please  
don't let this be a dream!"/  
"Gomen ne demo Youji-kun is coming with me weather he wants to or not,"Schu snaps plucking the cat from the girl's arms, throwing him in a  
basket then marching down the alie for cat food.The girl just stared at the cat, then gave a pout before going back to her shopping.  
/Baka Schu!Why didn't he let her buy me! I would have been happy sleeping with a chest like that!/the cat humph sticking up it's nose.  
/Oh but didn't you remeber Weiss can't be happy/Schu thought as he picked up some milk and meat."Looks like pasta for tonight."Youji remained  
silent staring dreamily as they passed more and more girls. They came from the restroom, making him smirk childishly, he happily bounded about  
to head into the direction, but found himself on the floor by Schu's foot hovering over his tail,"Let's get THAT thought out of your head. And you  
call me a hentai, neko-chan." Again Youji was plucked into the basket as Schu gather the rest of dinner for both humans and cats.  
Isle, after Isle the duo continued through the large market, then just when Youji had lost all hope of ever getting away from Schu a  
familiar click of high heels was heard in Isle 16. The cat stared at a redhead woman wearing a red uniform pulling something from the shelf.  
/"MANX!"/"MEOW!"Youji cried happily instantly bounding from his basket before Schu could grab the wire. Within seconds the cat scrambled  
towards the woman rubbing her leg working his kitty-charm./"I have to work fast."/ This caused the woman to look down staring into those pools of  
green eyes, she smirked picking up the cat.  
"Now who do you think you are?"she asked flatly.  
/"Kudou Youji,"/"Meow"the cat stated seriously giving an impression of himself the best he could.  
"I wonder how you got here"the cat cocked his head to the side"Is that a smile?"  
/"Yes of course"/"MMEow,"/"Take me home with you before Schu comes onna!"/ He tried the purring ack, rubbing against her chin, soft fur touched  
smooth skin/"Onegia Manx! Save us! Schwartz has us captured! As cats can you imagine what I'm going through!"/  
"You are so like Youji-kun it's scary,"the woman chuckled to herself.  
/"I'm scary?!"/"Meow?"the cat gave a pout.  
"Youji-kun!" Schu's voice instantly all conversation stopped.  
/"IIE!"/"MEOW!"the cat instantly clutched closely to Manx,/"You'll never take me back to that hell hole I have Manx!"/  
"This is your cat?"Manx asked curiously, Schu nodded then flashed her a playerboy smile.  
"Like cat like owner huh?"  
"HUH?"/"What's that suppose to mean!"/Both thoughts mixed together.  
"Guess so,"  
/MANX! How can you compare my flirting with this slimeball!/the cat pouted again.  
"Well here's your cat and you can keep your number,"with that Manx walked away with all of her food for the week.  
/"MANX!"/Youji meowed very hurt/"My only hope of escape! How could you!Manx! COME BACK!"/  
"Oh shut up,"the german muttered carrying the hollaring cat out of the store,"I bought you all cat litter, she didn't even offer to buy you."  
/"Look who showed up!"/Youji snapped as he bounded into the car, crawling up into a ball of fur"This just keeps getting better and better."  
"And it's about to get even worse,"Schu chuckled thinking of the possiblities that would probably happen at dinner that night.  
"Thanks for the reassurance,"Youji meowed letting his eyes close and taking a cat nap. Then Schu slammed on the brakes and they were back at   
the mansion, with Farfie holding up his film from earlier in the afternoon."Definantly going to be an interesting evening, eh neko?"  
"Like hell,"Youji grumbled picking himself from the bottom of the floor, his tail completely frizzled in various direction.  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
\WR Notes:\ Well How did I do nekos?  
Schu:Do you really think Youji and I would normally get this well along.  
WR: If he was a cat probably.  
Youji:TRAITOR! YOU made Manx go away.  
WR:But then you wouldn't be as cute as you are now(squeezes Youji and Aya)  
Ken:I still don't understand what you see in that guy.  
WR: You'll see soon enough  
Brad:More trouble for Weiss  
WR:Don't worry you'll get you're share too(smirks)  
Omi:I don't like being a cat(sniffles)  
WR:MAGGIE-CHAN make Omi stop crying! You need a bombay anyway! Here catch!  
YM:Don't throw Omi-chan!  
Ken:Yeah don't throgh Omi-chan!  
Farfie:REVIEWS HURT GOD!  
WR:IIE BAFFFIE! It's NO reviews hurt god.....oh oh well I don't care any more...BLAH! Arigatou! 


	4. Chapter 3: Nekos and Dinner makes CHOAS!

Assissin Weiss Cats  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Weiss Kruez(wails) so why are there all these baka papers on my desk!  
"They are from your college work that you need to do!"(Aya glares)  
"Oh right!heheehee, I forgot":  
/She's gotten so many reviews, she's forgetton all about her work..../Ken sighs.  
/"MATTE! Then she's actually stopped working...."/Omi-kitty thinks rather worried.  
"So now we can officially announce the end of the world,"Youji states a cigarette sticking out of his small mouth.  
"That enough kitties!"WR"Back into the fic, MWHAHAHAHAHA! Arigatou all for the reviews."  
"Meow,"Omi kitty just blinks  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner tidies good and bad....hn....  
  
Aya glared at the man sitting accross the study room, Brad Crawford. His desk was covered with piles of books and papers, in front a  
black laptop, reflecting the light on his glasses. The cat growled narrowing his icey violet eyes to slits, then something, actually some cat curled  
up near his stomach. Instantly the violet eyes fell upon his own teammate who was stuck in the same predicatment as he was, Siberian, fast asleep.  
"You should wake him up,"Brad's voice broke the silence of the study,"otherwise you might loose a member of your team."  
/"Shut up,"/Aya muttered moving away from the Siberian, only to have the cat lazily stretch out on him even more.  
Brad's chuckle was heard, earning him another glare from the leader of the opposing team,"Don't even think about it."  
Within seconds Abyssissin had bounded accross the room, landing right on the keys of the laptop, growling at the American. Even though  
he could not speak at the moment his eyes held the determination to find out exactly what he wanted to know,"MEOW!"/ Number one, How did this  
happen?/he waited for answer but recieved only a smirk.  
"What are you going to do kitty?"he asked in prefect English, this of course enraged the cat. Within seconds the cat leaped at his head, only for the  
American to mearily duck, catching him by the scruff of the neck."What's wrong Abysissin, someone pulling your tail?"  
"MEROW!"/"LET GO!"/the cat attempted to swat at the American, barely missing his glasses.  
"Now, now Abyssissin, you really think that little swat is going to be a threat to me?"again Brad chuckled.  
Just then the front door slammed and a loud howl was heard throughout the entire manison. "DINNER TIME!" This statement obivously  
came from Farfello which was accompanied with a loud "MEOW!" and the sound of thundering from upstairs coming down stairs.  
"Omi-neko! Come back! You didn't take your nap!"  
"MEOW!"/"HELP ME!"/  
A thud was heard against the study door, followed by a scratch. Relcutantly, Brad opened the door a blur of black instantly raced over his foot.  
The American just ignored the small cat's tail, his shoe finding the prefect place, on his tail."MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"   
Within seconds Ken was wide awake, pouncing on the American for causing harm to the youngest member of their team. This caused Brad to  
drop Aya who just bounded back at him, the study door was wide open now. Youji soon followed the tackle of the Schwartz leader, giving his  
scratches as well. Omi was slightly teary eyed being cooed by Ken while Aya and Youji were standing on the human glaring waiting for the next  
move. Then CLICK, along with a large flash, all heads, human and cats, turned towards a hysterical smiling Irish man.   
"Now ALL kitties hurt Bradley,"he announced snicker holding the camera high.  
Within seconds the cats completely forgot about the about to be shredded American, blinking in complete unison, CLICK! Aya and Ken  
caught glimspes of developed pictures in his other hand, and instantly pounced him, attempting to get at the other pictures. Schudlich clamly picked  
the pictures from the fight, glanced through then smirked, showing them to Nagi. Nagi just blinked then turned a slight pink before blinking again.  
"We'll save these for AFTER dinner,"Brad states snactching the camera and pictures from his team. Within seconds he slamed the door and all  
seven other members of the household stopped just blinking, a slight snickering was heard from the opposite side of the door. Aya and Ken frantically  
scratched at the door, trying to find any way of destroying the evidence.  
"Kitties, it's no use, Bradley has that room under lock and key,"Schudlich smirked picking up the two cats.  
/"SHUT UP!"/Ken protested,/"My pride is on the line!"/  
"But you look so cute in a wedding dress Ken-ken,"Schu cooed him causing the other two cats (Youji and Omi) to blink, Nagi and Farfello smirked.  
"Let's get dinner ready, I can't wait til we break these pictures out."  
/"SHINE!"/Aya shouted growling at the German, he just smirked heading towards the kitchen.  
***   
While Schu and Nagi were busy preparing dinner, the four memebers of weiss hid underneathe the coffee table in the living room. Obviously  
attempting to find ways to number 1 escape from Schwartz, number 2 get turned back to humans, and 3 get revenge on who ever turned them into  
cats in the first place. Unfortently for them, time was not on their side, since they had to quickly catch up on what they had gathered.  
"So you talked to Manx!"Omi states happily.  
"Iie,"Youji corrected him,"I attempted to talk to Manx, and that baka German destoryed my chance of going hom with her."  
"You were going to leave us HERE!"Ken shouts hottly.  
"I was going to rescue you,"Youji points out,"eventually."  
"Let's look at our options,"Omi sighs heavily,"we have to escape, and get someone other than Schwartz to help us."  
"The issue is getting out of this house without them catching us,"Ken sighs adding,"I am NOT leaving until that freak is completely embrassed and  
I have had my revenege....making me dress up in a wedding dress.....I'm sooooooo going to kill him."  
"Easy Ken-kun, remeber good things come for those who wait,"Omi added.  
Ken just hmph annoyed sitting down lazily next to Aya. The leader glared and moved away this time, causing a slight pout from Ken, it went  
unnoticed by the rest of the groups.  
"Why don't we meet after dinner and figure out a plan that will get us all or at least one of us out of here,"Youji suggests,"by that time, maybe  
Bombay will have an idea."  
"Hai,"Aya nodded conferming he accepted the mission,"until then eat dinner and gather as much data as possible."  
"Brad has to know what happened, what's happening, and what is going to happen,"Omi added, instantly Aya nodded knowing he would be the  
one confronting the American, more than once.  
"Oi! Kitties! It's time for dinner!"Nagi shouted from the entranced of the living room, Omi struggled to avoid the force but was instantly back into  
the arms of the teenage boy. The other cats raced after their teammate, nipping at the boy's heels to drop the young member.  
***  
Ken hopped on one of the chairs staring wide eyed, there was a literal feaste, hasitly he licked his lips. But only had a pair of hands throw him  
on the floor, sighing he landed on the carpet glaring at the Irish man who only smiled happily taking his seat.   
"Now Ken-ken, all good kitties are eating in the kitchen,"Schu smirked kicking his butt towards the kitchen. Ken pouted then headed over towards  
the dish of cat food.  
/"I could have gotten over here without HIM touching me"/ Ken grumbled in cat digging into the frist dish.  
"Oh shut up Ken-kun,"Youji stated munching then muttering,"I wanted the tuna!"  
"Go get your own,"Ken snapped taking a bit full.  
"Actually I think I prefer the chicken to the tuna any day,"Youji states digging into the dish.  
"Stop bickering both of you,"Aya snapped his eyes again in slits.  
"Aya-neko just because you're grumpy, doesn't mean that you can take it out on us,"Youji stated pointing his tail at the leader. Aya didn't even listen  
and turned back to finishing his dinner. Omi and Ken just looked at each other and shrugged. Dinner continued in silence from both rooms for the  
most part.   
Aya looked up feeling a sharp pain in his back that ran all the way down his spine. Instantly his violet eyes snapped open landing on  
the last cat he wanted to deal with today let alone in his life,"Youji."  
"Nani Aya-kun?"the green eyes looked rather questioned but still held their spark.  
"Don't nani me you pulled my tail,"the leader snapped.  
"um...Iie, why would I of all people have a death wish,"the cat stated going back to his dinner. Aya glared at the cat and went back to eating. Again  
a pull was felt this time Aya swatted turning behind him only to see Ken's back turned to him. Glaring Aya took the soccer cat's soft tail and yanked  
hard,"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"Instantly Ken was poking his head from under the kitchen table, eyes red with fury.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"  
"You pulled mine FIRST!"Aya snapped angrily,"You have AN OBCESSION WITH TAILS!"  
"Why you!"With that Ken instantly pounced on Aya, sending the too into a tumble of fur, claws, and teeth. Omi looked up wondering what was  
desterbing his meal, only for wide blue eyes to stare as Aya and Ken came tumbling towards him. . Just as he thought he was about to be in the  
middle, the two cats leaped up onto the kitchen counter, thundering as they ran. Youji leaped up on to the chair to get a better view smirking slightly.  
The two cats jumped over the sink, Ken landing in the sink while Aya landed on the handle, instantly cold water dripped on Ken. Only for Ken to  
relaitate by pouncing on Aya sending him in the sink. Again they went off, the sink still running slowly being to fill. Aya and Ken swatted at each  
other, not noticing that they were quickly approaching Youji. WIthin seconds the fight had raised to another cat, this also included the claws, teeth  
and tail. The three fell, all landing on their feet chassing each other throughout the kitchen. Eventually they reached the living room, tumbling under  
the table where Schwartz was continuing their dinner. Omi raced after the three attempting to break them up. The cats instantly found something  
more interesting, Ken fell against the German's foot. Instantly Aya's claw headed for Ken's head, penitrated the sock. The sink was now filled with  
water and falling on the kitchen floor, making Nagi blink in shock, as Omi and Youji came running out of the kitchen with ripples of water at their  
heels.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Schu leapt, falling backwards in his chair. Ken ran right over his head while Aya landed on his  
nose taking after the cat. Youji and Omi looked at each other than the German.  
"OI! AYA-kun, Ken-kun! Matte!"Youji shouted picking up Omi in his jaw and taking after the two who were now heading towards the front door.  
Nagi leaned over Schudlich asking,"How many fingers am I holding?"  
"Two little nekos,"the German replied rather dizzily, his big toe bleeding a little,"Did Farfello pee in his pants cause the carpet is wet?"  
"Hn, leave him,"Brad stated heading towards the front door. Nagi quickly turned off the sink without getting his feet wet. Even though the cats were  
no where to be seen, he walked over towards the curtain by the window,"Come out bakas."with that he moved the curtain revealing Ken who was  
licking his wounds from Aya's assult. Aya then ran between Brad's leg again assulting the cat, this time he found himself getting scratch as Ken  
shouted in cat,"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU"VE DONE ENOUGH!" With that Ken scramed under the couch, curled up in a brown ball of remaing fluff.  
"Nice move Abyssissin,"Brad smirked as he walked away from the scene. Youji and Omi came out from their hiding places, a flower pot, the  
soil all over their heads on pile, the daisy on Omi's head.  
"Omi-kun!"Nagi shouted instantly the cat ducked back under the drit, or he tried but found himself floating once again towards Nagi. Instead of having  
the arms wrap around him he continued to float,"meow?"The daisy still on his head.CLICK!  
"You're completely dirty! You need to take a bath!"Nagi announced to the world. Youji snickered landing on the carpet walking over towards the  
couch, his paws leaving soiled print on the green carpet.  
/"Going somewhere Yoten?"/a voice cooed in his head, to be precise, Schu's voice cooing him in his head.  
/"Yes, for a cigarette,"/the cat replied about to slip away.  
Schu chuckled as he picked up the cat then said,"Oi Nagi think you can give this one a bath too?"  
"I guess,"Nagi said plucking the older cat with his powers,"Come on then."With that both cats followed meowing, floating towards the bathroom, the  
boy in front entering the bathroom, as soon as the cats disappeared, the door slamed.  
Aya didn't need a second glance after hearing the first mew, probably from Omi. He was about to confront Brad once again, but he passed  
the couch hearing a soft mewing cry. Violet eyes widen then blinked/"Ken?"/he whispered in shock squeezing under the couch. Instantly teal/brown  
eyes glared at him causing him to pause.  
"Go away,"Ken snapped continuing to lick his wounds,"you've done enough damage for one day."  
Aya being Aya, even though it was a cat body, he crawled towards the injured cat. Violet eyes just stared silently at teal/brown, Ken growled attempting  
to move away but Aya made him stop in his paws.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"Ken shouted hottly baring his fangs,"I've already been put into a dress, beaten up,AND turned into a cat! So just leave  
me alone."  
"Iie,"Aya replied sharply but softly as well.  
"Naze!"Ken replied the fur on his back standing on ends.  
"Youji and Omi are taking a bath, I'm about to tackle Brad,"Aya paused.  
"So go ahead and tackle him,"Ken snapped walking towards the end of the couch.  
"I think it would be easier if you came with me, it will be harder for him if we double team him,"Aya states clamly.  
"Since when have you EVER been WILLING to work with ME?"Ken stressed a few words not looking back.  
"Since we've got thrown into the room with Farfello,"Aya snapped angrily, this caused Ken to turn rather surprised.  
"Oh,"Ken became quiet, he paused,"I'll work with you on getting info from Brad demo you HAVE to apologize."  
"Gomen,"Aya stated coldly.  
Ken walked over to him teal/brown eyes instantly meeting with violet,"with some sort of caring, Aya-kun just once." Violet focused on teal/brown,  
then was faced with blackness and a high pitch"MEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!"  
"Weiss-neko wants to play with Farfie!"the Irish man happily announced pulling the brown cat from under the couch. Ken instantly retailiated,  
winning his freedom and racing out of the living room, alone. Aya just blinked wondering what had happened in those few seconds. He didn't have  
long to pounder since Farfello instantly grabbed the Abyssissin handing him from the scruff of the neck. A large knif pointed at his nose, making  
him growl,"Be a goood kittie otherwise."Suddenly the golden yellow eye became sleepy, dropping both knife and cat, Aya landed on his feet,   
running towards under the couch once again. Only to come in contact with Schudlich's foot this time, he bumped his head, staring up at the tall  
German.  
"Well hello Abyssissin, fancy meeting you, here." Aya was about to run but only the German grabbed him and the Irish man. Within seconds  
Farfello was strapped in his jacket and Aya was on his way to the German's room."Don't worry neko we'll have LOTS of fun."  
Aya only growled as the door slamed behind them, Ken silently watching from the end of the hall, teal/brown eyes wide in horrorr.  
***  
  
  
WR Notes:Well that's it for now. Gomen for taking so long to get out. Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon, it's gonna be a goodie^^  
Youji:I hate you! I hate you!  
Aya:SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE! WHITE ROSE SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEE!"  
WR:OH YOUR SO CUTE!(squeezes them like a squeaky toy)  
Omi and Ken look at each other:REVIEW SO WE CAN CHANGE BACK! ONEGIA!  
WR:You actually THINK I'm going to change you back! Are you out of your mind! YOU'RE ALL KWAIII!  
Schu:and they say I"M evil.  
WR: I'm not evil just creative! heehee^_~ Ja Ne arigatou minna-san! 


	5. Chapter 4: A bath and confession, along ...

Assissin Weiss Cats  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Weiss Kruez so please don't sue....now on with the fic, heehee  
Omi:Why do I have a bad feeling about this...  
WR: Demo Omi-chan you're the STAR of this chapter  
Omi:more reasons to be worried.  
Youji:well, tough break Omittichi, looks like I'll see you later  
WR:Hold it right there Yoten-kun you're the co-starr so don't even THINK about it.  
Youji:That's it, I'm sick of this! I'm leaving!  
WR:GET BACK HERE NEKOS! That's it!Now you shine!(blast the four cats into little carriers and feeds them to the fans^_~  
Weiss nekos:meow;_;  
  
Chapter 4: Rub-ba-dub-dub Nekos in the tub  
  
Omi and Youji just stared at each other as the door closed behind them. Nagi placed Omi nicely by the door with his powers, while just  
dropping Youji on the cold tile floor. Green eyes glared at the short black hair boy, then giving an Omi small smile. That was until the water came  
slipping in the tub, both cat's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Nagi looked back at the cats giving a small smile then causing the cats instantly  
to start whowling,scrambling around the bathroom, attempting to scratch at the door.  
"Oh come on Omi-kun,"Nagi cooed walking over to the cat and picked up the black furball. His damp hands making the kitten meow looking  
for help at the older cat.  
"MEOW!"Youji meow, clawing at the japanese boy's pants/"You can't do that to Omi-kun!"/  
"Go away, Balinese!"Nagi stated angrily as he plucked up the cat with his powers, placing him in the tub.  
SPLASH!  
"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"  
SPLASH, another dunck preformed by Nagi.  
"MEOW!"Youji attempt to peak his head over the rim of the tub. His ears were flat against his head, fur clutching his skinny kitty body. Green eyes  
narrowed to percing slits, as some water went dripping down his nose/"This means WAR!"/ He attempted to leap at the Japanese boy but found  
himself again, splashing in the tub, his head hurt from the invisible barrier.  
"Meow!"/"Youji-kun are you all right?"/ Omi asked attempting to be free from the boy's physical and telelkinetic grip. Surprisingly the boy let one  
of his arms free from the cat's body.  
/"I'm gonna kill that kid,"/Youji meowed attempting to jump but only found himself flopping back into the lukewarm water./"THAT"S IT! HE IS DEAD!"/  
Omi's black face turned to pure white as he found himself levitating over the tub then placed gently in the water. His entire black coat clinging to his  
fur, Nagi sat on the toilet a small smile on his lips,"Well, neko-chans let's get started." With the wave of his hand, a bar of soap, smacked  
Youji in the head, making him yowl as it grinded into his soaking wet fur. Within seconds he was completely covered in white soap suds, Omi  
blinked, only see white scuds. A pair of bright green eyes popped out, completeing the picture of a snow cat with bright green buttons and a little  
coal black nose.Youji glares at the chibi-neko./"What are YOU looking at? HE LIKES YOU! So you should be the one who gets US out of this!"/  
Just then there was a knock on the door, instantly all heads turned; Youji and Omi decided to jump out of the tub only to be hit by a  
barrier at the rib, bouncing back into the water. Wetter than when they had become. Omi meowed loudly as the soap attacked him, he dodged the  
first shot, attempting to moved away from the suds and water. Only to find it flying at him, and his claws making him slip on the tub, right into Youji.  
/"Hello chibi,"/Youji riased his eyes brows smirking,/"I wasn't excepting to see you here."/  
Omi could have blanched when the door swung opened and a camera was produced but the holder was unknown. The two cats forgot all about  
the soap and water as the quick flashes of light left dots before their eyes.  
/"MEOW!"/they cried in chorus, attempting to rush at the door, SPLASH! Youji and Omi were again soaking wet, soap suds around their paws.  
"I think that's much better,"Nagi smiled as the barrier went down along with the soapy water.Instantly the cats attempted to climb up the wall only  
to find themselves sliding to the center of the tub. A large bubble floated away from Youji, popping right over Omi's head, water gushing out once  
again. Omi being omi, even though it was a cat body, then started to yowl(like when cats do when they don't get their way) it echoed through the  
entire house. Youji cuddled the kitten, licky his head only for the black kitten to push him away and leap up and run straight for the door. Youji followed  
him instantly but the door slamed in their nose."MMMRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"/"WWWWWWAAAHHH!"/  
Youji scratched at the door, but it refused to move. Then a horrorifing sound was heard from behind him. Omi and Youji just looked up to  
see two LARGE hairdries heading their direction. Omi jumped behind Youji, his widen eyes expressing pure fear as Nagi stood in front of the two.  
"Now it's time to finish up Omi-chan,"Nagi smiled happily,"that way we can be alone."Omi's face again blanched as he scratched at the door,but  
a force frooze his entire body. Youji attempted to leap away only to find the same force acting on him as well. Within seconds the hairdries where  
roaring scaring the cats with their sound and wind. When everything was finally over, Nagi produced a mirror in front of the two cats, and another  
flash and CLICK was heard. Before the two cats was a relfection of two prefectly round balls. Bombay was pitch black, his entire coat standing  
on end, making him a little black ball with a cone shaped tail. Bright blue eyes blinked, once, twice, thrice, then they started to water. Youji just  
stared at his reflect then heard the sniffles of the younger kitty. Youji was obviously pissed as he attacked the young Japanese boy who was  
attempting to prevent Omi-neko from ruining his clear fur coat. Nagi ducked to pick up the kitten only to Youji bound over his head, when he was really  
aiming for the kid, and slam head first into the side of the tub. He stood up, clearly pissed, then a bar of soap fell on his head.  
"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Omi's  
voice rang through the entire Schwartz mansion, once again.  
***  
Ken's head instantly popped up at the sound of a familiar howler throughout the house. Glancing around the hallway there was not a person  
in sight. Then a pair of black shoes passed him from around the corner. He looked up to see the reflection of glasses moving down the hallway. Also  
there was a camera in the hand as Crawford continued to ignore his existence, or so he hoped. Then a door from the hallway squeaked open, instantly  
Youji came flying around the corner while Nagi and Omi were heading off into the direction of the japanese boy's room.  
/"Have a nice bath?"/Ken smirked chuckling to himself.  
Youji's eyes narrowed warning,/"Iie, I NEVER want to experience THAT ever again. That kid is SO DEAD when I get back into my human body!  
Did you see anyone come down this hallway?"/  
/"Hm..."/Ken paused then said,/"Crawford did walk down the hallway just before you got out. Why did you let that brat take Omi?"/  
/"Trust me if I had my hands back, the kid wouldn't even be touching the chibi,"/Youji growled. /"Oi Ken, what happened to Aya?"/  
/"Schudlich took him right after you and Omi-kun were floating away,"/Ken states firmly heading towards down the hallway.  
/"Where do you think you're going?"/Youji asked sitting down on a table in front of a mirror. Instantly he began cleaning his half dried coat.  
/"To get Aya-kun,"/Ken replied looking back then lifting a brow/"What are you doing? You just had a bath?"/  
/"Nani? You except me to walk around without a well groomed coat? Then who will think I'm adorable?"/Youji snapped patting himself down just  
incase to find a cirgatte, but he gave up remebering the body he was in.  
/"JA,"/Ken waved his long tail goodbye.  
"Um..Ken-ken,"/Youji sighed heavily.  
/"Nani? Don't call me Ken-ken,"/the cat snapped turning around.  
/"Schudlich-baka's room is that way,"/Youji looked down on the ground as his tail pointed down the opposite direction of the hall.  
/"Oh,"/Ken's teal/brown eyes widen in realization he had been heading towards Farfello's room, now his hair was really standing on end.  
***  
Aya's violet eyes remained fixed on the mop of orange/red hair german who was scretched across his large bed. A cresser-cat smile on his  
lips as he stared back in the violet eyes. The room was growing darker along with the setting sun, Aya was still trying to comprehend how many  
hours they had been there and how many hours until they could escape.  
/Escape?/Schudlich's voice ran through his mind, the cat growled in the back of his throat./Demo I thought you LIKED it here Abyssissin."With  
grace he stood up walking over to the cat: violet meeting bronze with flame red hair falling in place.Aya glared not saying or thinking anything  
to response except,/"Go.Away."/  
/You really hate me that much neko?/Schudlich smirked holding the leader of Weiss's chin under his index finger, locking gazes with him  
Aya just growled and bit the finger drawing blood in his mouth, he didn't flinch at the bitter taste . Schudlich jumped back holding his finger while  
crusing in his own language. On the table, the cat closed his eyes thinking,/"I warned you."/  
"Well, Katzchen, it's just like for you to revolt,"the german smirked cooing the cat,"You never did like the idea of someone invading your thoughts  
did you? Especially the toughts,"Schudlich paused swimming within the cat's assissin's head, his brows furrowed in concentration,"Siberian!?"  
Aya's violet eyes widen in shock, this caused the other redhead to smirk, staking over to the cat. Their eyes locked, silence ran through the room,  
as cold violet meet with troublesome amber brown. Neither made a move, knowing that everything had been given away by the echo of,"You've fallen  
for Siberian, hard."Aya's violet eyes did not narrow nor did his mind really make an attempt to answer yes or no.  
Then there was a small scratch at the door, causing the staring contest to terminate. Both pairs of eyes falling on the door, Aya's expression was  
horror while Schudlich just smirked mentally whispering in the leader cat's ear./Guess who?/  
"Meow?"/"Aya-kun?"/ the voice on the opposite side of the door was soft along with the scratch.  
***  
Manx again walked up to Koneko, frowning, the boys had not sent any messages about the mission, past or one coming up. Pulling out  
her own set of keys, she walked into the dark flowershop apartment. None of the lights were on, something was definantly a miss, especially since  
the letters which she had left the previous night were still on the table. "Minna-san?"her voice only echoed through the apartment. Annoyed, she  
spun on her heels walking out of the apartment to check the garage, all vechiles were in, locked and good condition. Then she noticed a trash can  
was near the back door, on it's side, the contents spilled in various direction. Her eyes widen, there on ground was a varied sized of paw prints,  
along with some shoes, leading off to the street. /Could they have? No, demo,/ her mind was racing/Shit!/ With that she went running down the  
sidewalk to her car, slamming the door shut and heading towards headquaters/They might have gotten the target, two nights ago, demo they had  
come across the reason why they had to kill the target, formula Neko-X/. Her eyes widen as she nearly made the yellow light,/No way! That cat  
in the store was YOUJI!/  
***  
/"Aya-kun?"/Ken looked up at the door to one of the worst enemies he had ever the pleasure of meeting./If I can get him out of here without getting  
noticed, then we can go tackle that American for the damn camera, grab Omi and Youji and leave./The cat thought,suddenly the door opened,  
causing him to jump back, hiding around the corner. The door continued to swing wide open, as if excepting him, Ken paused a moment then  
walked with cat-like grace to the doorframe. He poked his head inside, instantly adjusting to the dark room, the curtains were drawn, and a  
motionless human lump could be seen on the bed. Teal/brown eyes gazed the room searching in any hope of the fearless leader. Silently he  
ventured into the room, his tail moving with his hips. He felt another pair of eyes, again he dissappeared into the shadows of the room, looking  
and looking. Softly above a whisper he meowed, "Aya-kun?"  
"GET OUT BAKA!"suddenly Aya came flying from the table above, pinning Ken underneathe him, violet meeting teal/brown eyes in complete  
shock. Then the door slamned shut, and a hand grabbed both of the Weiss kitties. Ken stared in horror as Schudliched turned on the lights,  
revealing a lump of pillows where he thought a body had layed.  
"Oh look Abyssissin,"Schudlich cooed the older cat,"you're little neko thought he could come and join in the fun."  
/"FUN?!"/Ken squeaked attempting to swing at the german, only to be placed on the bed, next to Aya. The older cat didn't look at him, his glare was  
direct at Schudlich.  
/Yes, Ken-ken,/Schudlich smirked petting the new cat, instantly he retracted,/Aya-kun and I were having alot of fun, and now that YOUR here the  
games can REALLY begin./Ken attempted to back away, but only found Schudlich hand stroking his long tail. If he could have blushed he would  
have but instead a small trickle of blood appeared from his nose. Before he knew it Aya's glare was directly at him, until he saw the twitching of  
his tail. The tail just fascinated him as it moved, side to side, back and forth, left, right,left. His eyes just became locked on the target, his paws  
twitching to catch, the thing that was moving back and forth, back and forth. A hard yank was felt on his own tail causing him to jump back to his  
senses. Schudlich just grinned letting the brown/black tail go, the thoughts flooding his mind/Don't you just want to pounce on that tail, Ken-ken?/  
/"Shut up!"/Ken shouted in response,/"I can't help it if I have a fedish with cat's tails!"/  
Aya shot another death glare at the German, who only smiled as innocently as he could look. At that moment, he swished his tail only to have his  
own teammate pounce on him knocking him off the bed. That was the last straw for Aya, instantly he relatiated growling at the Siberian, tucking his  
own tail between his hind legs and pouncing the black tail. Ken meowed then swatted at Aya who in turned swatted at him.Schudlich watched smiling  
in silencet listening to the cats arguement.  
/What the hell are you doing here!/  
/Gomen! Mr. I have a stick up my ass! I thought I could save you!/  
/Well, I don't need saving, baka!/A pull on the leader's tail/Will you stop it with my tail!/  
/I'm sorry that I can't control it to make it stop!/  
/That's it! You're dead!/Within seconds Aya pinned the young Siberian under him facing upwards, violet eyes glaring at teal/brown. Then all movement  
of thundering paws was abrutly stopped.  
/Let me go!/  
/Not until I have your word that you will stop playing with other cat's tails/Aya snarled his eyes going to ice, Ken gluped, again the movement of  
Aya's tail caught his eye back and forth, back and forth, right, left, right, left, like the clock as the seconds ticked bye./Ken,/Aya voice was heard  
clearly in cat/except for mine./ Then everything frooze in time, place, body, and soul. Then complete darkness, ran through the entire mansion.  
A bright light envloved the two cats, the sound of a helicopter could be heard from outside. All three heads turned to see a spot light from  
the drawnshades. Schudlich suddenly ran out of the room, both cats in hand shouting,"BRADDY! How the HELL did they find us!?"  
***  
The sound of the key board keys could be heard throughout the darkness. Black paws quickly hit the keys,as messages were continued to  
explain the situation at hand. Stars created no beginning or end of the room only the glow from the computer screen allowed anyone to know that there  
were three figures inside: Omi, Youji, and a knocked out Nagi.  
"BRADDY! How the HELL did they find us!?"  
Youji's green eyes snapped open upon hearing Schudlich's shouting for Crawford.In his kitty lips he smirked at the Japanese boy who was  
hogged tied on the ground slowly coming back to life "Oi Bombay, I think it's time we fly the coop."  
The chair at the computer swung around, revealing a grinning little black kitten with brigh blue eyes as he said,"Hai, I'm coming." The two cats  
easily left the computer, room and Japanese boy still hogged tie. Bombay walked by with some pity, giving a lick on the boy's check then  
bouncing away after Balinese. WEISS MISSION NEKOs had begun.  
  
  
WR:^^I know it's something different but hey I've getting alot of reviews so ARIGATOU!  
Omi:Can you turn us back now?;_;  
WR:Oh Omi-chan I said I would think about it^_~  
Youji:Purrr---come on Rosie-chan you know you want to turn us back.  
WR:If I could turn you back I would, demo it will one of you at a time^^  
Ken:Who's going to be turned back first?  
WR: The audience^_~(waves her hands in the air) I really want AYA-Kun back! But I'll go with the VOTES! You have til  
Aya:tomorrow  
WR:(squeezes Aya)Iie sillly!^^ DECEMEBER by the latest^_~ Have you're other choices ready too. Arigatou please vote and REVIEW!  
Schu:I don't like what you're planning.  
WR:do you ever^^(silence by all)sniffles, ok, fine I see that you don't love me;_;....Oh well! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Youji:that's it she is offically gone.  
Ken:did she Ever have it to begin with  
WR:WHAT was that! Ken-ken!  
Omi:Hey only I'm allowed to call him Ken-ken(pounces on the WR, who only squeezes Aya and Omi tightly)  
^_____________^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Weiss nekos and Dr S means a ...

njAssissin Weiss Cats  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kruez, sniffles, but how I wish I did*-*  
I have an announcement! Ok, I have to work this Dec for cash so is it likely that I will write?  
Aya:Yes  
WR:is it likely the chapters will get posted?  
Aya: Yes  
WR:IIE, silly willy kitty(squeezes Aya ^^) I won't have a internet contection that I can use. So by the begginning of January I will update and it will  
at least be 2 more chapters after this or maybe the whole thing, you'll see^_~V So just sit back and enjoy the fic. NEKOS it's STARTING!  
Weiss kitties:(moans as they run and hide)  
WR:Oh by the way due to the fact that I might not beable to get another chapter together anytime soon, I'm gonna write in what happened before  
Schwartz got caught^_~ enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: Weiss Nekos Meet the Vet  
Youji finished cleaning up his tan fur coat as he heard a high pitch howl from the direction that the young Japanese boy had floated his  
comrad in. Double checking his reflection, he whinced as another loud howl was heard throughout the mansion of Schwartz. He sighed shaking his  
head muttering,"Might as well go save the chibi from Prodigy, then maybe we can get out of this hell hole." In one bound he headed towards the  
boy's room, easily sneaking in with cat reflexes. The Japanese boy was too busy gooliy the young chibi-neko to notice the cat to wrap his wire  
loosely around his body. Everything was running rather smoothly, until the large blue eyed black cat noticed his comrade meowly happily.  
/"YOUJI YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!"/"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" With that the Japanese boy whirled around to  
face the intruding cat on their fun.  
"How dare you intrude on OUR fun!" he announce about to throw the cat into the door. However once he moved his arm, everything that Youji had  
skillfully tired together came falling down. A chain reaction occured as the invisible wire was pulled and knotted. At the cuff of Nagi's shirt was a  
button were the wire,was pulled along the room, hitting the light switch, then heading towards a hook in the ceiling. It took a sharp turn towards the  
overhead bookshelf filled with various textbooks. The Japanese boy was too distracted until it was too late to react the books were falling on his  
head. Wide black eyes stared as Youji started singing a familiar American tune in this head  
  
One"Chemistry, I never did like that book." Taquila  
  
Two"Calculus II, that's gotta hurt" Taquila  
  
Three"And History, of course."Taquila  
  
Flour"Itai, omi-kun catch the number on that bus". Then Balinese bounced ontop of his head again, this time the world went black for the youngest  
member of Schwartz.  
"BRADDY! How the HELL did they find us!?"  
****  
Youji's green eyes snapped open from his cat nap, upon hearing Schudlich's shouting for Crawford.In his kitty lips he smirked at the Japanese  
boy who was hogged tied on the ground slowly coming back to life "Oi Bombay, I think it's time we flew the coop."  
The chair at the computer swung around, revealing a grinning little black kitten with brigh blue eyes as he said,"Hai, I'm coming." The two cats  
easily left the computer, room and Japanese boy still hogged tie. Bombay walked by with some pity, giving a lick on the boy's cheek then  
bouncing away after Balinese. WEISS MISSION NEKOs had begun.  
***  
A bright light envloved the two cats, the sound of a helicopter could be heard from outside. All three heads turned to see a spot light from  
the drawnshades. Schudlich suddenly ran out of the room, both cats in hand shouting,"BRADDY! How the HELL did they find us!?" Using the  
confusion of the German to their advantage,Aya and Ken bit him simotaniously.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"the scream echoed. Instantly, the two cats were running frantically til they reached two large french doors. Instantly  
the cats looked at each other nodding and the door flew open. Crawford looked up from his bookwork but his expression was not the same as  
it had been earlier. His face was slowly turning blue from the neck up. Aya and Ken curiously looked up to see a single wire shining over head  
without any other questions, the two cats scrambled to find the pictures and began clawing at all the negatives they could find. Scraps of paper  
were flying in every direciton. Aya found several undeposisted checks and instantly began shouting.  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!"  
Ken just barely missed a swing to his head, which only caused him to swip back. Landing with a loud crash, in the trash can, Ken poked his head  
out from underneathe the piles of paper shouting,"WATCH where you are swinging next time."  
"Hn," Aya growled in the back of his throat, then noticed a negative that he had missed. Ken however instsantly noticed it and diced it nicely with his  
long claws. Within seconds Aya went after the brown cat, since he obviously slice the negative that Aya had targetted a second before. Wide teal/  
brown eyes stared as Aya started to charge at him, Ken ran throughout the study that was impectable before they entered. Easily he dodged the  
swings from Aya's paws, sending a few papers and hardbound books to the ground.  
Omi blinked as he hurrily passed the study, staring at the diseaster that the two cats had caused in a matter of minutes. All the books,   
papers, pictures, and files were incomplete choas, littering the ground in shreds. Just when Ken was cornered near the large door, a chuckle was  
heard from the doorframe. Both cats turned in complete surprise. Omi jumped back completely shocked that Youji had snucked up behind him as  
well.  
/"You two done yet? Can't you wait til we get home to start Aya?"/Youji asked casually from the doorway. Ken's face turned as red as Aya's fur,  
while Aya only growled in annoyance. Instantly, the two cats leap over to the balinese and bombay. They glance around the corner to see Schudlich  
knocked out and Youji finishing tieing a knot in his wire from his neck. Bombay just blinked then happily pounced on Ken, who slammed into  
Aya and the three cats fell to the floor./"Let's go I need a cigartte and beer"/Youji stated as the four headed towards the front door. Just then the  
front door swung open revealing a steaming mad and shocked Manx.  
/"MANX!"/instantly the four cats ran over to the woman happily bouncing into her arms. Or so they attempted, but the woman was attempting to  
turn around and run. Somehow Youji got to her frist. Purring as he lept right into her arms, but quickly found himself in a cat carrier. He turned  
around as best as he could, staring at the woman and giving a slight pout,/"You don't love me!"/"MEOW"  
"You got that right, sweetheart,"Manx replied smirking then glances over at the other two wide eye cats and one pair of narrowed slits. As soon  
as the carriers were clicked shut, Bombay began mewing, tears starting to form cause he was cramped.  
"Gomen nasi minna-san,"Manx stated as the four were carried back to the helicopter where a familiar chin and shadow was sitting,"but we have  
to get you back to the lab in one piece."  
"MEOW!"/"FINALLY!"/Ken announced as he closed his eyes.  
CLICK!Instantly all heads turned to see a disposal camera going off and several negatives falling from Manx's purse. "These are for the lab."she  
stated firmly but all the cats saw a large smirk on her lips. Aya growled glaring at the woman who only tickled under his chin. Youji sighed shaking  
his head and Ken had a nervous breakdown due to the dots that were floating around his head.  
"Don't worry we'll have you guys back to normal within the next 24 hrs,"the shadow figure stated firmly.,"or else this going to remain perminant."  
"MEOW!"the cats cried in horror. At that news, Bombay fainted his bright blue eyes rolling back into his head.  
/"OMI!"/Ken shouted in horror, tapping at the black ball of fur, who only gave a small smile.  
"The chemical that changed you into cats was known as Neko-X,"Manx explained,"basically it was the reason that you had the mission for the late  
Tenoumeiou-san. He was planning to add this in affect for a better Japan, he had escaped from an asylum three years ago and developed the  
factory. So now we have to get back to the factory and find the antedote by 24 hours otherwise you will remain cats for the rest of your lives."  
The helicopter ride back was mostly in meows and growls of protest.  
From below the could of black smoke from the mansion, several groans and curses could be heard. Especially since they were directed at four  
innocent wiess nekoes.  
***  
Ken instantly dashed out of the carrier, the sound of thundering paws behind him, echoed through the empty white halls. Suddenly a blur of  
red fur dashed past him heading towards a large double paired doors. Aya leaped up, flying through the doors pinning a person on the ground, fear  
in their eyes. Raising his weapon he narrowed his violet eyes then said one word in his usual monotone,"meow."/"Shine."/ The person just blinked,  
than instantly picked him up and started laughing and tickling the red cat under his chin. Within seconds three other cats also leaped at the person,  
who easily caught them laughing hysterically.  
/"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"/Ken meowed raising a threatening paw. But the human woman did not noticed as two familiar figures came  
running through the long white corredor.  
"Ah Manx-san,"the woman states putting the four cats on the ground as she stood up. Her long white lab coat reaching her knees, underneathe was  
a pair of black pants with a tan turtle neck. Her long black hair and bright blue eyes smiled happily as she locked gazes with the secretary of the  
head of police,"I've just finished running the last test on Neko-X, and I am guessing that these cats are the ones who need to change back."  
"Hai, minna-san I like you to meet Docotor S,"Manx stated firmly,"our top research head at Kikter."   
Suddenly the doctor scooped up Aya, all grins saying,"HI! YOU are just tooo cute!" Her hand went wandering on the cat as she cooed him, ignoreing  
Ken who was growling and scratching her pant lengs,"don't worry, you'll get you're check up too."she smiled looking down at the brown cat.  
/"YOU BETTER!"/Ken meowed, only to have Youji yank on his tail, causing Omi to blink and hide behind the lady. Youji easily batted Ken away,  
and leapt up to the shoulder of the doctor purring in her ear and snaking his tail down her chest, causing her to giggle. Aya just glared ice daggers  
at the woman, as he notices several vet tools by her side.  
"Manx could you please come back in a few hours,"the woman asked smiling,"you're sure they are all disarmed."  
"Oh wait,"Manx instantly ran over to Youji and pulled off his wristwatch wire,"now they are, except for their claws."  
"It's ok,"Dr. S smiled happily while petting Youji reassuringly.  
"You're sure you'll be all right?"Manx asked rather worried.  
"Of course, I just LUV cats!"she squelled squeezing all four cats at once, their eyes bublging out along with their breathes. With that Manx chuckled,  
closing the door behind her. Dr. S walked over and locked the door then turned towards the four cats who now were on a sliver table in the middle  
of a room with lots of cabinets,"now minna-san I am going to ask you each for you're corroperation, so we can get through the easy stuff so you  
can get turned back."  
Ken shrugged, Youji purred leaping towards the doctor all smiles, Omi's face turned white, and Aya glared.  
"All right who's first for the check up?"Dr. S asked innocently smiling holding up a thermometer, then all choas broke out. Aya instantly dashed for  
the door, Youji found a comfortable spot on the conter, Omi hide in a cambinet, leaving Ken froozen in complete horror as Dr. S held the cat  
by all four paws and lifted the tail.  
"MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"   
Ken's voice carried throughout the entire secret station, followed by other echoing meows from the other cats. Manx looked up from reading a new  
case, shaking her head as she turned the page.  
***SEVERAL HOURS LATER***  
/"I thought that woman would NEVER finish,"/Ken muttered as they were again placed in cat cages. The cages were large enough to hold two cats,  
blankets, toys, and cat food and water dishes. Both cages were side by side, so they were within meowing distance but a wall seperated them from  
seeing their other comrades.  
/"WHAT are you talking about!"/Youji meowed from the other side of the wall,/"that was the best experience I ever had with a thermometer!"/  
/"Youji!"/ Omi squeaked instantly turning bright red, while Ken just blushed remebering the thermometer being stuck up his ass.  
/"She had a nice pack too, I can't wait til I see her again,"/Youji whistled,/"especially when I turn human again."/ he grinned like a chesser-cat.  
/"By that time she'll turn and run,"/Ken snicked but jumped when the wall next to him shook.  
/"I bet Aya can't wait til he gets his hands on you when you turn human,"/Youji whispered but Ken heard it turning another shade red,/"I bet you'll run   
away too, especially with ice-man on YOUR tail."/  
/"WHY is Aya on Ken's tail?"/Omi asked curiously, big innocent blue eyes staring into green ones. Youji just blinked then gulped,/"Um....Ken why  
don't you explain."/  
/"Oh no Youji"/Ken stated smirking,/"You're the expert in that, I'm going to take a nap,"/ Ken easily ignored the moans and groans from the oldest  
cat and made his way over to his roommate for the night. /"I wonder if that coocky lady will be able to cure us. What do you think Aya?"/Ken asked  
turning towards the larger cat. Violet eyes narrowed and snapped shut as the red cat curled up into a ball, claws ready at anytime for an attack.  
/"Hey! I asked you a question!"/Ken growled annoyed that he was being ignored.  
/"Shut up and go to sleep,"/Aya's eyes snapped open appearing to be dead serious, then shut back tight. Ken sighed giving up, walking to the other  
side of the cage. Sleeply he yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds. Aya watched silently from the opposite side of the cage,  
a small smile appeared as he heard soft purring from the direction of Ken. Every now and then the twitch of his fluffy tail was moved back, then forth.  
***  
"I've got it!"a high pitch voice annoyanced happily. Her hands waving frantically in the air as she held up a solution in her hands. Within seconds her  
boots were running down the corredor, instantly slamming the door into the wall. Instantly four pairs of completely shocked wided eyed cats stared  
at the crazy scientist, who just grinned happily saying,"Gentlemen we have a solution^_~V" Simotaniously, the four pairs of eyes blinked at the her,  
as Manx appeared from the door frame smiling while nodding in approval.  
  
WR: Ok, I have a major case of writers block, sigh as it's suppose to be just a fun fic but there are so many little factors and I just don't have the   
insperation to write right now. So that was chapter 5, I'll work on chapter 6 then the nekos should be back to normal^^. Merry X-mas peoples  
and I'll see you after NEW YEARS^^, thank you all for the support.  
Aya:Was that scientist a bad self-instert of you?  
WR:blink...blink....now why would I do a self-centered thing like that, Aya?  
Ken:sighes with relief, then I won't have to worry about thermometers anymore from here on out right?  
WR:thermometers yes  
Ken:WHOHOO!  
WR:aya-kun...NO WAY^^  
Ken:faints  
Aya:SHINE!  
WR:Spills some water and blows dry! NOW we have a puffy AYA-kun!(scoops up)YOU"RE SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!^_~V til next time  
MINNA 


	7. Chapter 6: Oops Abyssissin did it again

Assinian Weiss Nekos  
By: White Rose  
  
HI MINNA-SAN! What's up? Nothing just updating, it's gonna be another crazy day at Kitty in the House only with NEKO WEISS  
in the house(heehee)  
Omi-neko:um...white rose should I let these lawyers in?  
WR: Lawyers, who called for a lawyer?(glances at the nekos who are INNOCENTLY whistling)....(opens door. Suddenly a barrel  
is pointed her nose)Hi! You must be here for the disclaimer hai?  
Lawyer:(nods and shoving out a contract in silence)  
WR:FINE, it's not like i don't know the routine^^, Aya-neko you must have been this guys mentor.I guess I sign here.  
Aya:-_- (glare)  
Disclaimer:I don't own Weiss Kruez or have anything to do with the publishcation of them(sniffles) so please don't sue my poor  
college butt because then I wouldn't be able to get any goodies for my computer^_~V  
WR:THERE NOW POOF BE GONE! I have a fanfiction to write..(nekos are hiding under the couch)..Oh No you don't! Where  
do you think you're going.(scooops all four up)  
Aya:nap  
Ken:soccer  
Youji:date  
Omi:computer  
WR:(glares) fine but then I get to write about you while your out.(slams door and crazily laughs while the cats just sigh and run out  
of the house)MWHAHAHA! I will have my revenge  
  
Chapter 6: Guidlines of Turning Human  
  
The sunlight danced down Tokyo's busy streets as people were rushing to work. At the ripe hour of 8 o'clock in the morning. Downtown, traffic lights changed from red to green and back again. Screeching tires and blowing of horns answered in protest as the lines of cars came to a halt. In the middle of a parking lot, a shopping cart ran into a Honda. Instantly, the car alarm was wailing as a scractch was accompanied by fingernails running down the calkboard. Again it was Monday morning, which was recieved with four groans/meows within the cages of Kritker's laboratory. Three lazy cats opened their eyes. Two of the pairs of eyes remained wide awake. The third pair blinked open then slide shut as he tucked up into a ball while muttering about blocking a soccer ball.   
  
The red cat glared at the ball of fur who was again laying rather close, his tail still swishing. Heat was radiating not only from the ex-soccer goaly cat's body but also from Aya's kitty cheeks. Of course, Aya being Aya he glared at the tail as it again gently brushed his own inconpicuously. All night his roommate had moved closer to him. All night that tail had swished left then right, continually repeating the pattern. This left Aya not blushing but grumpier than usual. /The explantation is quit simple/ he thought to himself recalling the night. The pattern had gotten on his nevres since the late hours in the night and had not stopped even for a moment. Tap. Thud. Tap.Thud.Aya's glare was cold as ice, especially since he decided that enough was enough. Within seconds the tail was caught, claws digging into the tip of the brown fur.  
  
"MEOW!"echoed throughout the room.  
  
***  
A horn blew through the window causing Youji to peek an eye open. His blurry morning vision landed on the younger kitten. Sunlight gently reflected off Omi's slick black fur coat. Green eyes glanced around the rest of the empty cage then muttering something in his sleep. Youji gracefully flipped on his side to face the wall, falling asleep once more. Omi turned around, bright blue eyes pouting from boredom. He sighed bagging his head against the bars, trying to see if there was any way to occupy his time other than staring at the older sleeping cat.  
  
/"Ouch, I wonder if Aya or Ken are up yet?"/he thought his eyes attempting to see around the corner.  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
/"I guess Ken and Aya are awake now,"/Omi whispered to himself again trying to get a view of what was going on.   
  
***  
  
/"AYA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"/Ken snarled instantly his hair on ends and tail up in a warning position. Brown/teal eyes were  
wide with surprise and furious from being awaken.   
  
Brown/teal meet violet, both locking on the cat in front.   
  
Rather clamly Aya answered keeping his eyes locked with Ken,/"I can't help it if I have a fedish with tails."/  
  
***  
Minutes, hours, days, and maybe even months passed for the kittens. Or that is the amount of time Omi thought had passed. Silence echoed in the hall near a door with the sign of Wiess Kittens. No heels or movement came from the door from either side. Out of the slither of his green eyes, Youji noticed two high heels had stopped in front of the door. They turned away then forward again only to turn away and walk back down the hall. The clicks fading into the silence of the hall once more. The oldest cat sighed again rolling up into a fur ball,/"And I thought I heard someone shout about a solution last night,"/he muttered.  
  
SLAM!  
Youji bloted awake wide eyed. All the cats to looked up to see long legs of Dr. S. Her smile was one that matched a lunatic, as she stalked towards the cages singing "Ohayoo NEKOS, it's show time!" The cats were spontanuously whisked off into carriers through the door and down the hall. The trip was quick as they entired another door with a sign that read Lab 101. Omi mewed as he noticed the sliver table from yesterday. Youji was still goggy from his lack of cup of coffee so no complaint was heard. Ken's brown fur had been bleached white since the door again swung closed. Aya just narrowed his violet eyes with the expression of "Die, Dr. S, Die." All four carriers were placed on the table facing the woman scientist. She was again dressed in her white lab, pulling at her glasses while flashing the cats a smile. Lazily she leans against the conter she studing the cats for a moment. Clamly she states with the chessy smile on her face, "I have great news for you four." Instantly the four pairs of eyes were on her. The bright blue pair of eyes was hopeful. Two green and teal/brown eyes completely thrilled. The final violet pair remained stoic."It's good news. So, do you want me to continue?" The four cats spontaniously nodded their heads.  
  
"In that case,"Dr. S chuckled,"basically we WILL be able to changed you back into human form. However it will take over the stage of three weeks. Since the antidote is not immediate, this means you have to be patient not only with the dosage amount but also with the changes in your body. So far we're not exactly sure about how the changes will occur with humans so, you might find yourselves with tails and ears for a few days. Also we have to start treatment otherwise you will remain cats for the rest of your life." She paused noticing that all four pair eyes were watching her very closely. Pulling out a sliver case and opening it, four needles were revealed,"I hope you all don't mind shots because it's the only way. Also once you have the shot you will immediately be transported back to Kitty in the House, blend in as much as you can over the next few weeks. According to Manx you ALL are extempted from ANY missions until you ALL have returned to humans TOTALLY. I can not inject you until you ALL have given me you're paw print and oath that this TEAM will work together."With that said she whipped out a contract with four empty lines on the bottom. Underneathe each line was a codename:Abyssissian, Balinese, Siberian, and Bombay.  
  
Instantly, one pair of violet eyes narrowed at the scientist as he processed what this meant. *No missions...What are they trying to pull here?* Within seconds Aya turned his back on the scientist curling up into a ball in the back of his carrier. This action was viewed by the rest of his "team".  
  
/"Mau, there goes our chance of being human again,"/Youji sighed shaking his head.  
  
/"ONEGIA Aya-kun,"/Omi begged trying to talk some sense into the "leader", his big blue eyes going puppy-like.  
  
Aya just ignored both comments from the two cats, decided that a cat nap was in order. Surprisingly Ken hadn't said anything yet his face was still white but slowly boiling with hot air within a tea kettle.  
  
"I'll leave you four to decide amongst yourself,"the woman sighed as she rolled up the contract placing it inside her labcoat and walked out the room with the antidote. Shaking her head she looked up to see Manx walk up towards her. Worry was expressed on the redhead woman, giving a soft smile Dr. S stated "Ah Manx, I hope this is will solve Abyssinian's problem, otherwise you might have to find a new assissin team."  
  
"I'm sure the boys will come up with some sort of solution before tomorrow's deadline,"Manx stated firmly.  
  
"Ah, I hope so,"the other woman nodded,"but if you don't need them anymore I always could use a few kittens around the lab."  
  
"Not a chance,"Manx smirked as she walked off down the hall, leaving the scientist pouting but chuckling.  
  
"I guess they get to go back to Koneko in the House weither they want to or not,"Dr. S whispered to the silent hall. Since silence was still at home in the labatory, the doctor thought it was time to check on the rest of her patients.  
  
***  
Ken stared at the red cat, his eyes were clearly readable but it didn't matter. Aya's back was turned to him, making him even more pissed off than before. Youji and Omi knew that Aya would never change his mind once he made a dission. Ken however was not about to let everything within his life go down the drains, especially being left a cat for the rest of his nine lives.  
  
/"Aya."/Ken stated attempting to be clam and mature./Why is this so hard?/Gathering his courage he sat directly behind Aya's sleeping form./"Aya, onegia, listen I don't think that you should be difficult with this. I'm sure Youji and Omi have also had enough with Schwartz in cat form, but think of what an easy target we are going to be if we remain like this."/Still silence from the red lump of fur, enraging Ken finally to his limit,/"You're not going to listen. We don't have to do missions so what!"/ Aya grimiced while facing the wall tucking his ear under his paws. Silence echoed for a moment that lasted a lifetime.  
  
/"FUCK YOU! YOU SELFISH PRICK! I'm signing that thing because you don't rule my life so get that stick out of your ass. What about Aya-chan? How do you except to see her as a CAT! We have lives to live! I want back my body and I'll get it myself even if you don't shape up."/Aya remained silent, Ken felt something blurring his eyes for a moment and his paws getting sweaty. Aya's tail just swished back and forth, all the hot air Ken had spent was used up on a selfish cat.  
  
/"BASTARD!"/with that Ken bit Aya's tail, instantly gaining retailiation from the own. Blazing brown met furious violet once again, but this time Ken did not back down./"I'm going to become human again with or without you."/ Ken finished,/"we all are, now get off your high horse or stay a cat."/Youji and Omi sighed as they watched the scene progressing once again towards another fierce battle.  
  
Aya remained completely silent as if waiting for either one of them to loose their patience. Ken instantly attacked scratching Aya's nose. The redhead pounced on Ken, who sratched and bit in return. Both parties jumped apart, fur on ends tails high sizing each other once again. Then spontanious jumped back together thud, slide, silence. Aya grumbled under his breathe,/"Who would think that some little kitten would be right.I am selfish demo I would be able to spend the rest of my life with Aya if I wasn't human."/with that he fell a large bloody hole in his chest rather visible. Dark liquid once again flowed, as the larger cat cuddle up into a ball closing his eyes.  
  
/"Aya?"/Ken whispered in wonder, brown eyes wide. He whirled to look back to see the larger cat fall,/"AYA!"/  
  
/"AYA!"/Omi shouted hysterically running over to the cat.  
  
/"AYA!Doctor LADY!AYA! DOCTOR LADY! MANX! AYA!"/Youji shouted rushing over to the door and meowing rather loudly.  
  
The docotor came rushing through the doors, she eyes widen in complete surprise,"All right kitty, it's not that bad. You'll be fine."Instantly she whipped out her equipment.  
  
/"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"/Ken asked staring as she began to inject the cat with anatsetics.  
  
" He'll be fine, just a little bit of blood,"she smiled at the catas the other three cats were rushed out of the room. Ken, Youji, and Omi were all shoved back into one large cage, all silent watching the door.   
  
Manx walked in a few minutes not saying anything giving a soft smile and said,"We'll turn you guys humans as soon as we find out the results. Dr. S is the best so she'll take good care of Aya."Then she took a seat, letting the cats out of the cage to wonder around the large empty room.  
  
***  
"Onii-san!"a young child's voice squeelled with complete joy.All around there was a bright light, Aya's eyes were mostly blinded causing him to groan slightly as he stare into the light./Who is there?/ Blinking his eyes focused as a familiar clump of blue/violet hair appear in front of him with blue eyes. A little girl standing with a daisy in her hand smiling was happily shouting,"Onii-san here's a flower for you! We'll always be together hai?"  
  
COmpletely in shock Aya just nodded helpless taking the flower from the young girl. Instantly her smile grew a tenfold  
then she went running towards a playground with a swing set. Aya sighed happiily closing his eyes for a moment to inhale the scent of the dasiy.  
  
"Onii-san!"Aya opened his eyes to see the same girl with two blue-black pigtails. Once again her smile is bright as the sun. He blinked noticing she standing over him, wearing a larger sun dress. A hat with a wide brim covering most of her face. The girl laughed happily announcing "Onii-san! You're not listening! Were you day dreaming about your girlfriend again?" She had grown up to a young tenth grader her bookbag, was by her feet. He stood up having her come up to his chin, clasping her and hugging her tightly. His voice failed him words only for the girl to laugh in a carefree manner. For no reason at all he chuckled along with her as they headed out of the park and down the streets. She dragged him practically running as they passed several of her favorite shops. Again he closed his eyes for a moment only to see a slim of darkness through the crack of his eye that looked like a room he should know.  
  
"Onii-san! You sleep SOOO much!"her voice once again, childish and yet adult, caused him to snap out of his daydream.  
  
"Aya?"he whispered amazed as he sat up in his room. His sister was awake, smiling, happily, like nothing had ever happened to her. She was not laying on her back, hands clasped around a single earing. He noticed a shine of metal and saw the earings she were wearing was the one she had gotten from her 16th birthday. something in his heart just went ping. It felt like forever as she grew up from a little girl with bright blue eyes to a sixteen year old. Burst of bright lights sometimes shown over her head blinding him, but her voice always found ways to his ears.  
  
"Hai, onii-san?"she asked giving a childish look.  
  
"Where did you get those earings?"he asked afraid of her reply.  
  
"From you silly,"she stated ruffling his hair, only to make him protest but still smile. "I have your breakfast all ready for you,"she smiled picking him up swinging him around happily.  
  
/"Aya"/ Surprisingly he found himself in a cat body with red fur. He really didn't care that much especially since his sister was awake.  
The days continued with the school patterns, mostly him waiting for her to come running into the house shouting,"Onii-san! I'm home!"  
  
Occasionally he asked her questions like,"How was your day Aya-chan?" She could understand him in this body better than they ever had been able to when he was human. For instance he just knew when she was upset or in need for some support. Before the accident he had no idea of when or what her needs where but now by some miracle, he knew.  
  
Then the one day after breakfast, the light had slightly dimed. Aya had to go to a festival leaving Aya alone worrying as the thunder began to roar. The she came in busting drenched but not alone. Greeting her as he always did he stared as a tall man with chocolate brown hair as he took of his shoes while stating something about the weather. The man looked up violet locking with brown in complete surprise. Ran's eyes widen in complete surprise there was Ken and yet not Ken. Not only that Aya was completely flirting with him, he was flirting back.   
  
Ran looked through Ken's legs, instantly noticing Omi and Youji smiling happily waltzing in the house. Baring his white teeth, the two men looked down.  
  
"AH! Aya you have such a cute cat!"Omi announced happily picking him up and squeezing him.   
  
"What it's name?"Youji asked pointing his finger at Ran's mouth. Ran growled and bite the finger. The reaction was not what he excepted, a door slaming in his face and rain pouring down from above. Then a faimliar set of headlights appeared to park in the garage of the house. From the window four figures could be seen merrily chatting away.  
  
"NO!"Aya shouted as he attempted to attack the car in cat form but found himself staring in horror as the entire house went up in flames. The four humans inside never had a chance as the flames drowned their screams. The sound of screeching tires alerted the cat the car was gone. Leaving Aya staring at the remains of what was his second chance for a happy life. This time he didn't even come out with a friend let a lone a sister. He was alone, the one thing he feared in his entire life, he was completely and utterly alone. After all his hard work of absorbing himself within revenge for his sister and maybe gaining freedom from Weiss, his mask of ice cracked.  
  
***  
Ken's head suddenly snapped up from the hard table in the center of the flowershop. The sunlight shown around the flowers, creating rays through the glass. Mentally he cursed himself for falling asleep once again on the job. "Damn cat instincts." Noticing that no one else was in the shop, he looked around for the other lazy person on shift, Youji.  
  
Youji was out front watching the ladies pass. Lazily he yawned scretching, his hands had returned to normal within the first week. But all members of the Kitty in the House had to wear hats to hide the ears on top of their heads. Also their long tails had to be used for either belts or tucked within their pants.   
  
"It would be too complicated to explain how you have ears and a tail. It's against the contract,"Manx's voice still ran through the blonde's head.  
  
"But I never saw that in the contract!"Youji stated in protest. At the memory Youji frowned lighting himself another cigarette,"I would have been a sex machine." He sighed exhaling,"at least I don't have to worry about catching on fire while I'm smoking."   
  
/Come to think of it,/ the blonde thought,/Manx has been a daily visitor to report of Dr. S about the progress. At the end of the first week Dr. S had Aya-kun shipped into his room where he sometimes awoke from the unconicious state only to fall right asleep/.  
  
"Oi Ken do you wanna close up shop soon?"Youji asked sitting down next to the ex-J league player.  
  
Ken sighed shaking his head,"We'll stay open for the regular hours." Instantly his mind started recalling the week, suprisingly everything had been rather dull without the iceman around. There was no one to really fight with except Youji and Omi. But Ken didn't feel like picking a fight with either one. One reason was because they had all gotten along rather well over the years. Also everyday, he felt a little bit more like he used to feel like a human being, there had been no missions. This made him more relax and time for soccer and the shop was consuming his schedule.   
  
However when the lights in the rest of the hosue were off, he would still find himself outside Aya's door. One night he even ventured into the iceman's cave to find it plain and simple only a few pictures of a young girl through the ages were hanging on the wall. Everything else was books in stacks various genre that he had no clue existed.  
  
Ken lowered his head against the table thinking of last night when he actually took a good look at Aya. The wound he had created was nearly gone but a scar would probably remain. The cat ears were red like his hair with black tips now. The one thing that caught him off was that instead of a normal frown on his face. There was a smile on Aya's ivory lips.The entire time since he had returned to them in this state there had been a smile. Which only made Ken wonder/Will you smile like that when you wake up? Who can make you smile so beautifully? What can I do to make you smile?/  
  
Just then Omi came racing down the back stairs, Ken and Youji turned clamly,as the youngest member caught his breathe. Omi looked up with bright blue eyes that were watering as he said,"Aya-kun is awake." Within seconds the shop was emptied and "CLOSED" sign was on the front door.  
  
WR:I'm gonna give you guys this chapter so I can get the next one soon. I know you're all getting impatience^^ Hope you enjoyed, I'll have more by the end of the weekend, Ja Ne 


	8. Chapter 7: Weiss goes musicalBeauty and ...

Weiss Neko Assissin  
  
By: White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss Kruez so don't sue me please! Anyway here is the fic, I'm sorry it couldn't get out sooner.   
In the last chapter Aya was suppose to be on his drug high, so that's why his section didn't make sense. He was supposely in dreamland, just to clear that up.  
Aya-neko:glare: White Rose DIE!(attacks White Rose)  
WR:Sweetie! You're suppose to LUV ME NOT KILL ME!  
Aya:Just like you're suppose to LUV US AND NOT CHANGE US INTO CATS!  
WR:But then I be out of a job and you wouldn't have any food! Besides you're all in for a BIG surprise  
Youji:And who said she was harmless, again?  
  
  
Chapter 7: To be human again...Only human again.  
  
Aya groaned as he blinked open his eyes, the darkness had faded and now the sunlight reflected from his ceiling. He blinked again, adjusting his vision. /Defiantly white ceiling/, he thought to himself. His head felt like someone had run over his cat body with an 18-wheeler, moaning he rolled towards the wall. Pulling the covers over his head, then he heard a soft knock on the door only making him growl in annoyance.   
  
"Aya-kun? Are you awake?" a soft voice was heard as the door began to open slowly.  
  
"GO AWAY!"he bellowed, only to come to the realization. His voice was human. Then the sound of feet racing down the stairs was heard. His head popped out from under the covers as he glared at the door that was opened a crack, letting hallway light shoot directly to his eyes. Carefully he brought a hand up to his check, skin made contact with skin. One of the rare times in his life, he smiled realizing that he was again human. With that fact another killer headache smacked him hard making him groan and close his eyes.  
  
Just when he was about to fall into a silent dreamless sleep, he heard the door slowly creaking open. Three muffled voices could be heard, suprisingly they all sounded like Youji, Ken, and Omi. However, Aya was still partially drugged so the voices never sounded closer as the three other teammates approached the bed.   
  
"Are you sure he's awake Omi?"Ken asked as the three crept closer to the sleeping abyssissin.  
  
"Well if he is not now, then he will be when I shove his coffee under his nose,"Youji chuckled cluctching Aya's favorite mug filled to the brim with fresh coffee. None of the teammates would ever venture the task of waking up Aya without coffee, the result would be too drastic.   
  
Aya just groaned again rolling onto his side facing away from the voices muttering,"go away."  
  
"Aya-kun!"Omi happy voice rang through the room whinning,"we were SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO worried!"  
  
Aya glanced over his shoulder, instantly his violet eyes went to slits as he locked gazes with his teammates."Shine"he growled excepting them to quickly rush out of the room. Simotaneously they stared at him, blinked then started cracking up falling like flies holding their stomaches. The three were rolling on the ground, laughing at his exspense this of course did not amuse Aya at all.  
  
"Gomen, Aya-kun"Omi attempted to breathe only to continue to laugh. Youji and Ken were hyeinas tears forming in their eyes  
as they continued to laugh.  
  
"Get out!"Aya roared instantly starting to search for a weapon or figure out what was going on then kill them all. Omi epp jumping  
behind Ken, knocking off both their hats, sending them falling once again on the ground. A cloud of fur and dust surrounded the two boys' bodies.  
  
Bang!CRASH!"Ken-ken!"  
  
Then it was Aya's turn to blink as he stared at blushing Ken holding a terrified Omi, both with large cat ears shooting out from their  
heads. Omi's was black like when he had been a cat while Ken's were brown. On the ground by both of the boys were two long rope like tails both with the respective fur colors. Youji just smirked watching the scene unplay before his eyes and taking a sip of the coffee. Only to spit it out back in the cup, since it was black.  
  
"Here we brought you some coffee, Aya-kun." Youji casually handed the redhead the cup only to have a glare as the answer.   
  
"You just spit in it, Kudou,"Aya snapped then asked rather annoyed,"What exactly is going on?"  
  
"You were in the hospital back at Kikter,"Youji replies casusally,"they gave you the stimulate, and as you can see the ears are a slight  
side affect." Then Youji playfully pulled on Aya's ears hard, causing the red head to jump an inch off the bed. Violet eyes glared at green hiden behind shades.  
  
"Which explains the hats,"Ken states as he stood up Omi finally got off his lap, blue eyes shining happily.  
  
"Aya-kun are you feeling better?"Omi asked curiously chocking his head to the side.  
  
"Hn,"the red head gave a reply standing up and walking out of the room, instantly heading towards the kitchen. The three just looked at each other then shrugged. It looked like everything was nearly back to normal once again.  
  
***  
The street lights turned on as Youji, Omi, and Ken closed up shop for the night. Manx had dropped by later in the afternoon, with no mission. No missions for a week, but none of the boys really missed them. The three walked up to the common area, finding Aya sitting in a chair nose in a book. Violet eyes glanced in their directions as Youji took a seat next to him, proping his  
feet up on the table, Aya only glared but didn't make a comment. Wiskfully, Youji removed his hat closing his eyes after looking at the clock, 8:00, the normal time he would getting ready for a date if there was no mission.  
  
"Aren't you going out on a date?"Aya asked noticing the clock.  
  
"No it's against the contract,"Youji grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling, wondering since when did Aya start asking nice questions, but decided not to push his luck.   
  
Ken was in the kitchen humming a song that came from a Disney musical. Omi started humming it along with him after he caught on to the reprase.   
  
"What are you two doing in there?"Youji asked hearing the same repeated melody for the fifth hundred time.  
  
"Getting dinner ready,"Omi answers as the stove was clicked on.  
  
"Ah,"Youji nodded then started humming the melody that was so contagious. Suddenly he just knew the english words and then started to sing them, while taking a swing of beer,"I can't wait til I can go on dates again!" Aya just glared and continue to his books, his gut feeling not liking where this would lead. His head was slowly being to hurt once again/Probably from the lack of aspirin/.  
  
Youji surprisely had a good voice as he started singing the words only altering them slightly. /The alochol is already getting into his system/Aya sighed, as Youji lazily wrapped a friendly arm around him giving him a wink. Aya's face turned another shade white.  
"I'll be dating again  
Be good-looking again" his eyebrows moved up and down as his grin was cheesier than ever.  
With a mademoiselle on each arm  
When I'm human again  
Only human again  
Poised and polished  
And gleaming with charm" He gave another dazzling smile while Omi and Ken poked their heads out of the kitchen and shook their heads. Youji smirked putting Aya into a playful headlock.  
I'll be courting again  
Chic and sporting again"  
  
Ken came out of the kitchen to see Aya freeing himself from Youji's grasp "Which should cause several husbands alarm"Ken brought out the food, Omi holding the glasses.  
  
Omi added casually not knowing where the words came from,"I'll hop down off this shelf"  
  
Then Aya, Ken, and Youji sung in unison "And tout de suite, be myself"  
  
Omi happily joined in a solo,"I can't wait to be human again"  
  
Dinner continued without any other strange singing espoisdes.  
  
Later that night Ken was watching one of the games on television while wiskfully pulled at his ears and his tail he muttered,"When we're human again  
Only human again"  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more."He smirked as he pulled out a nice picture of Aya from his wallet then hurringly shoved it back into place.  
  
Omi whispered to Youji as they passed Ken sitting on the couch,"Little push, little shove  
They could - whoosh - fall in love"Youji blinked then chuckled looking at the burnette then the redhead reading a book.  
  
The next day began like any other, Ken happily bounced a soccer ball in the shop. Nearly hitting Aya in the face. The redhead saw red as some vase with a few roses was broken. Within seconds Ken took off down the hall, his tail right behind him. Aya instantly followed after him muttering curses. He passes a hiden Ken as he thinks.  
"Ah cherie, won't it all be top drawer?  
I'll wear lipstick and rouge  
And I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
I'll exude savoir faire  
I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair  
It's my prayer to be human again!" Then he blinks wondering "what the hell did I just say!?"  
  
Aya whispered to himself still hunting for Ken through the apartment, brown hair no where in sight.  
"When I'm human again  
Only human again  
When the world once more starts making sense  
I'll unwind for a change"Aya reappeared in the shop, leaning against the wall his red tail swishing once again.  
  
Youji muttered with a smirk,"Really, that'd be strange" pulling on his tail playfully.  
  
Aya just glared at the blonde with black ears "Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?" snatching back his tail, wrapping it around his waist.  
  
The music seemed to stop for a second as Omi answered innocently,"um...no" Aya nodded agreeing as he continued to sing.   
"In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back sipping coffee  
Let my early retirement commence  
Far from fools made of wax  
I'll get down to brass tacks and relax"  
  
"Like that will EVER HAPPEN!"Youji smirked only to gulp as Aya shot him a glare of death.  
  
Aya sings in relatiation,"It will When I'm human again!" Then he instantly starts going into orders for the shop mostly for Ken.  
"So sweep the dust from the floor"  
  
Omi smiles innocently as he watches Ken and Aya continue their petty fights over the next hour. His voice whispers cutely  
"Let's let some light in the room  
I can feel, I can tell  
Someone might break the spell  
Any day now..."  
  
Youji glanced at the reflection in the window. Pulling off his hat, he flattens his ears showing him as he used to look. Instantly he gave it his best flirt smile, "Shine up the brass on the door"  
  
Ken started cleaning up the vase with roses muttering,"Alert the dust pail and broom"  
  
Omi smirked as he watched Aya and Ken out of the corner of his eyes as the days began to pass. Youji came over next to the chibi  
as they whispered in unison.  
"If it all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand  
Any day now!"  
  
"Ken,"Aya snapped annoyed at the daydreaming burnette  
"Open the shutters  
And let in some air"  
  
Ken did as he was told mockingly gestering with his hands,"Put these here and put those ofer there" Aya just pulled on the burnette's tail, making him howl in pain.  
  
Fangirls suddenly come bursting through the doors shouting happily in high pitched voices. Omi of course went higher than the 1st sopanros."Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears  
And throw them away!"  
  
"If you're not buying anything GET OUT!"Aya's voice bellows instantly the four men are left once again. Youji obviously pouting while Omi was scolding Aya to be more gentle. Ken smirks happily still singing softly to himself.  
"When we're human again  
Only human again  
When the man finally sets me free  
Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre  
We'll be playin' again!  
Holidayin' again!"A daydream of Aya and Ken sitting watching a sunset enters his mind.  
  
Youji and Omi join in singing as well, Aya just throws his hands up in frustration, slaming the door to house as he leaves the shop. Ken is knocked out of his daydream and looks around the shop confused.  
"And we're prayin' it's A.S.A.P.  
When we cast off this pall  
We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
When we're all that we were  
Thanks to him, thanks to him  
Coming closer and closer and closer and closer and  
Closer and closer and..."  
  
Ken runs after Aya while Omi and Youji keep singing. Ken watches Aya pulling out of the driveway, only for him to stare as the redhead drives away. Omi and Youji are busy dancing in the closed shop, not noticing two pairs of eyes glistening with humor.  
"We'll be dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again  
We'll be whirling around with such ease  
When we're human again  
Only human again  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes  
We'll be floating again  
We'll be gliding again  
Stepping, striding  
As fine as you please"  
  
Ken hops on his motorcycle following Aya's white proche heading towards the hospital. Ken whispers the remaining part of the song to himself and the wind.  
"Like a real human does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn  
And we're all of us human again!"  
  
***  
Nagi smirked as he watched the youngest member of Weiss dancing with the older member. Schudlich grins evilly as he watched the older dip the younger. The black hair japanese boy looks up at the German. The redhead smirks as he mentally asks the boy,"So which song should I make the kittens sing next?"  
"Hm,I don't know but as long as I catch it on tape, then everything will work,"Nagi smirks as he clicks off the camera within the shop. Quickly it fell in his hand causing him to grin asking,"We're blackmailing them with this right?"  
Schudlich just nods a smirk on his lips,"Let the games begin Kittens."  
  
WR: Well that's it for now.  
Aya:You made us sing Disney.  
WR: Actually I suggested that you should sing Disney demo Schudlich actually made you sing to Disney.  
Schu:Actually Ken was the one who came up with the melody, I just gave you guys a shove down the right road  
Youji:You're evil you know that  
Schu:why thank you  
WR:Ok that it for now minna-san Gomen for taking so long to get this out. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be finishing up the fic soon don't worry JA NE!^_~V 


	9. Chapter 8:WHY DONT YOU BELIEVE US!

WR: Um...hi (ducks numerous objects that have been thrown in her direction) Gomen nasi! Gomen nasi! Gomen nasi!( peaks over, looks over for several weapons grins after seeing Heero and Aya and walks out onto stage with her bodyguards) hi everyone no don't kill me for not updating. Incase of you haven't notice I just got over my major writers block ' So I'll just let you guys to the fun stuff. Aya: --You're lame. WR: 00 (sniffle) demo Aya-kun I thought you loved me. Aya: --' I never said I didn't like you.. WR: I LUV YOU TOOO! (glomps and hog ties him and skips off stage) Enjoy Minna-sama! V.Heero get your booty over here -- Heero: Hn.(walks off stage in the opposite direction)

Chapter 8: What goes around comes around '

"I'm too sexy for my tail. I'm too sexy for my tail. I'm too sexy for my tail," Youji sung happily while dancing around the kitchen table shaking his butt in rhythm, "DA DADADA BA. I'm too sexy for my tail! I'm too sexy for my tail." SMASH! Suddenly a black coffee mug made contact with the wall, just missing Youji's head by a millimeter. Instantly the older man shouted out in shock and blocked his eyes as the pieces went flying back at him. "Hey! Watch where you're aiming Aya-kun, you almost hit my head."

"Next time I won't miss," came the reply from the newspaper sitting at the table. Underneath the chair a bright red tail swung back and forth slightly puffed up in irritation. Youji sighed then waltzed quickly out of the kitchen leaving the redhead once alone.

Ken walked into the kitchen after finishing his shift with Omi. The brunette looked over at the redhead, heavily he sighed while walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. "Afternoon Aya-kun," he stated sipping some water. There was no response from the pile of paper, only the swish of the tail. Heavily, Ken sighed then drank the whole bottle quickly, titling his head back to get every last drop. Calmly he again glanced over at Aya, and then walked out of the room saying, "See you later, Aya."

"Hn," came a reply from the paper, along with twitches of red ears.  
Once he was finally alone in the kitchen, Aya placed the paper on the table folded. Again he felt his tail make contact with the cold title floor. Inwardly he growled with great annoyance, "Damn thing, disappear already." It was rather ironic. The others had their tails instantly gone after three weeks, ears as well. Only he was left with the freakish appearance, therefore he still had not seen his sister for a long amount of time. In other words, Aya was very very pissed at the fact his tail and ears remained in tact while the others no longer needed to remain under the contract set by Dr. S.  
Suddenly, the phone rang twice and a genki voice down the hall answered the machine saying, "Moshi Moshi?" There was a pause, "Ah Dr. S it's nice of you to call." Another pause causing Aya to lean towards the doorway to get better reception turns out the ears were slightly useful, "Hai, everyone is fine, demo Abyssinian," Another pause and a deep sigh, "Hai, Hai, we'll send him over. Ja ne" With that the phone was placed on the receiver and the pitter patters of feet could be heard approaching the kitchen.  
The bright blue eyed light brunette walked into the kitchen looking around only to see the room empty. Heavily he sighed about to turn away when a sharp cold voice made him gulp, "What did Dr. S say?"

"Ah Aya-kun, there you are," Omi replied as Aya walked out of the wall and took his pervious position at the table, "Dr. S says you need to go down to the hospital and run a few more test."

Aya nodded silently reaching for his cup of coffee only to remember he had thrown it at Youji. "Fine," the red head replied not looking up from the paper that now hid his face from the youngest member. There was uneasy silence in the room, causing Omi to look around then noticed the mug still smashed on the floor.  
"Anno..Aya-kun, what happened to the coffee mug?" Omi asked curiously. "Kudou," he replied coldly then continued to read his paper, his tail still swishing back and forth, back and forth. Omi just shook his head.

It was early afternoon when Aya left and headed over to the hidden location of Dr. S. After trudging past his sister's hospital and unable to break the contract Aya was not exactly a happily little nekoijin. He approached the door with dozen of hidden security cameras all watching his every move. Again his tail twitched around his waist as the door opened revealing the oh so familiar female vet/doctor. She gave him a manic smile saying, "Ah Fujimiya-san I was expecting you little bit later but, please do come in."  
Within seconds the door was bolted shut and the two were walking down the metal corridor. She led him into a room with a doctor bench giving a bright smile saying, "Shall we get started?" With that the door to the room closed with another loud bolt.

Ken sighed heavily watching Aya walk away from the shop. The lucky bastard got out of another mission while the three of them were stuck with 'night duty.' "Not only that, he also got out of his shift," Youji stated as the blonde had pulled on his apron. "I'll be in the back!" he gave a wave. Now, the blonde was no were to be found since he was in the back and a young girl had followed him. There was no way that Ken would even think about storming back there to demand Youji to get his ass out of there. Aya on the other had would never have any trouble like that. Nope not his Aya, instantly he blushed forcing his pervious thought to leave, as a cheerful woman asked him about picking up a bouquet. 'This is going to be a long day,' he thought to himself as the woman walked out of the door and Youji still showed no sign of returning. 'It had to be Youji,' he grumbled frustrated, he glanced over across the street and swore he almost say some orange hair in a bright red car pass by.

The sun shone slightly towards the south on the sunny late summer day. Bayside Park stretched for several miles along the waterfront. On a bench sat a young boy watched the gulls fly overhead. Their calls were loud and annoying as they swooped towards the ground and a pile of fur and fish. Curiously, the young boy stared at the fur standing up for a better view. The clump of fur turned out to be a gray cat with dark blue eyes. The kitten was obviously attempting to eat its dinner of a small fish. However, the gulls were not being too helpful aiming their beaks to kill the kitten under attack. Instantly, Omi swatted at the gull and scooped up the gray kitten, blue eyes clearly in shock. Just before the young boy was about to smile, the entire flock of seagulls raced after the cat and boy. Omi being the smartest member of his team thought of only one strategy that would work, running away. "AH!" the boy shouted as he raced towards his trusty pink scooter, driving away from the gulls, "What the hell? Did you like insult them or something?" He asked the kitten who only glared in response as they took a sharp corner. Its dinner had been lost to the frenzy of seagulls.

Suddenly, a seagull played target practice with the boy and cat cause the two to scream in protest. Then came the numerous peaks as the scooter attempted to go faster but the gulls only gained on them. Then Omi took a sharp left and quickly shut the garage door to the shop. Both kitten and human were panting from the narrow escape. Omi looked at the door, which lead to the apartment, to find Ken looking at him oddly, and then glancing at the cat. "Anno Omi-kun I don't think Aya will be too happy to see anything that looks like a cat for a while," Ken stated, "I suggest you let him go."

"But Ken-kun," Omi protested looking down at the kitten. The brunette was about to open the door when Omi shouted, "Matte! Don't open it!" The brunette just looked at him oddly before opening the door. Suddenly, his face was bleached white and his eyes become the bull's eyes for the gulls. Ken slammed the door shut and was racing towards his weapon to kill every last bird. Omi just ran out of the garage yelling in pain from the numerous pecks with the kitten crying in agreement.

Youji strolled rather bored along the avenue. His day had consisted of slipping out of the back of the flower shop to hunt down fine young ladies and to come up empty. "So much for being productive," Youji muttered as he kicked a can down the street only to hear a yelp as it collided with the wall. Instantly he looked down there was an orange tabby glaring up at him but then the glare appeared to change into a smile.

'Well well if it isn't Balinese,' the thought invaded his head. Instantly Youji whirled around looking anything that looked like the nosey German. 'Not there, you blonde baka.'

"I am not a blonde baka!" Youji shouted in protest, whirling around to find no one there. Sighing heavily he looked down at the cat the closest living creature in sight. "Next thing I know Schwartz is going to turn up as cats," Youji muttered, pausing for a slipt second then looked at the cat. "No way." Youji's eyebrow twitched, the cat shrugged its tail twitching. 'As you can see we are in a bit of a predicament,' cat announced bounding upon a few steps to become eye level with him.

Youji's jaw just dropped to the ground as the green eyed orange tabby grabbed him by his collar looking directly into his eye flatly stating, 'take me to your doctor, human.'  
Youji blinked, once, twice, then started laughing while placing the cat back on the ground saying out loud, "Come on Mastermind, I know I'm not that stupid to fall for that trick." With that the blonde walked still chuckling to himself, "What a joke, Schwartz turning into cats, as if that would ever happen." He took a corner and snuck back into the flower shop and threw on his apron and went into the shop. "Huh, I wonder were Ken-ken is." Sighing heavily he sat down on the stool only to yelp as he stood up, there was the full grown orange tabby again, green eyes clearly not happy. Youji glared at the cat plucking him saying, "What the hell is going on? Neko no baka."  
Suddenly a blur of gray fur attacked Youji's arm holding the orange cat causing him to yell out in pain. The orange cat landed on his feet winking at the gray kitten who was now sitting on the stool quiet triumphantly. Youji glared at the kitten.  
The door swung open with Omi running through shouting, "Shadow! Come back we haven't finished setting up the litter box yet. Oh did you find a friend? How cute! Don't you think they are so cute Youji- kun? Can we keep them please?" As the questions poured out of Omi's mouth his eyes started to turn more and more into pleading puppy eyes. "There is no way in hell these cats are staying here," Youji announced to the blue eye boy, "That orange one is a stalker, the other one is a poor excuse of an assassin." The gray kitten pounced on Youji's back attempting to scratch him but this had little affected. "Besides Aya-kun is still touchy about cats and frankly so am I," Youji explained plucking the kitten from his back and placing him next to the orange cat, "Also I don't want to do with any of these Schwartz cat wanna bes."

"WE ARE NOT WANNA BES! WE ARE SCHWARTZ YOU NUM SKULL!" the two cats thoughts flooded the minds of Omi and Youji. Instantly both members turned to stare at the two cats in complete horror. THUD  
The orange and gray kitten looked at each other then at the two humans who had passed out on the ground before them. "I think they took that rather well," the orange one announced while the gray kitten sweat dropped. Suddenly, the door swung and jingled opened causing both cats to turn and face a large Fuijmya Aya whose violet eyes were very scary.

"Um…Schdulich," Nagi muttered sourly, "now would be a good time to start explaining."

WR: Like it? Hehehe Just give me a few reviews and I will be done soon ' sooner or later.. Aya: make it sooner -- (death glare) WR: I'll think about it . Thank you everyone for supporting me even after my long terms away from writing I really appreciate it and I'll try really really hard to finish my other works as well.


	10. Chapter 9: They were telling the truth

WR: I'm sorry, I haven't been updating because school is a mother #$#$#$#$ if you get my point . So here is one out to all my dedicated fans who have put up with my shit cause I love you all (happily waves, only to have tomatoes thrown at her)….would it help to say my computer broke down several times over the last couple of months? (Silence through the audience), well…I think I'm safe now, (starts to walk off stage only to trip and fall on her face. Aya comes out on the stage with a big sign in a Panda outfit with "Laugh" and shows it to the audience. Everybody laughs). AYA-KUN you're soooo mean.

Aya: Die Takatori Die

WR: Mou, Aya-kun I'm not Takatori Reji for starters don't look at my face, look several degrees down, (points to chest) and you've already killed him ….Oh well, I guess you need more loving too, come on (drags him off stage while he glares)

Chapter 9: Oh My Sanity How I Miss thee

After much chasing and cursing, Aya walked into the kitchen and sat down in his chair. His glare was intent and about to kill as he stared at the two cats in front of him, then glanced at Youji, and Omi who were sprawled out on the floor. There stood Ken who was slowly backing up hands in front, "Oi Aya, I can explain."  
"Ken," Aya asked very quietly, within a second there was only a foot between the two, "What the hell did you do?" His silky voice articulated every word.  
"Ah, I….I…..I…DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS THOSE CATS AND SEAGULLS!" Ken pointed to the orange and gray cat who were quietly attempting to leave through the open door.

"Cats? Seagulls?" Aya glanced questionably, then his eyes widen and his right slender eyebrow began to twitch, "Ken, I don't see any seagulls. And as for the CATS! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?"  
"It was all Youji and Omi!" Ken stated backing up again, attempting to escape, "I told them no and then the cats started talking to us! I swear."  
"You talked to a cat?" Aya asked, glaring at the brunette, "That's impossible. Cats do not talk."  
"Actually that is not completely impossible just highly improbable," a new voice stated through the room. Instantly, both men turned to the orange and gray cat, but there were two more. Ken's eyes nearly popped out of his head while Aya's just narrowed to slits.

The first one was black with black eyes and the second one that was white with a single yellow eye and a scar on its other.  
"Die," Aya stated coldly then looked over at Ken, "It's Schwartz. What the hell is going on here?"  
"That's what I would like to know as well," the black cat stated calmly, "Unfortunately, I foresaw this too late, and now we're stuck like this."  
"I say we just leave them like this," Youji stated, "Might do them some good. They're much cuter this way too." He picked himself up, poking Omi, "Oi chibi, this is no time for a nap."  
The youngest member just swatted the finger away and continued to drool in his sleep.  
"Stop it," Nagi snapped, pouncing on Schudlich, "You promised!" With that the gray cat's dark blue eyes turned red and the orange cat began to levitate Youji's eye level, "I'll let him eat you."  
"Fine, just put me down on my feet," the German cat replied with a sigh with that Omi woke up rather distraught.  
"AH! It's true," Omi stated in shock pointing at the four members of Schwartz in cat form, "What the hell do you want?"  
"To hurt…"Farfello started only to be pounced on by Nagi. The two just started yowling as the younger kitten fought with all his might only for the white cat to laugh crazily. Finally, the gray kitten had pinned the white cat underneath him.  
"We'll never turn back at this rate," the youngest member glared, "so don't go threatening them, baka." Farfello just shrugged and began glancing around for something sharp to amuse himself with.  
"So as you can see, we are in need of your help, and your doctor in order for us to find a cure," Crawford coughed, ignoring the pervious scene.  
"We need to think about it," Ken stated with a frown and glance at his team members.

"No we don't need to think about anything. The answer is no," Aya snapped and turned, heading towards his bedroom. Then he felt something pulling through his spine, and within seconds he yelp in pain. Farfello had just found his furry red tail.  
"We come to hurt God and Wiess," the white cat stated as he held on to dear life, while Aya attempted to chase his tail. Within in a second, the white cat was thrown into the sink, which was filled with dirty water. Farfello yowled and pulled himself from the water, a smirk on his scarred face "Must hurt Wiess."  
"Die dark beast," Aya snapped and left the room, running to find his katana. Ken, Youji, and Omi looked at each other shrugged then looked at the four freaky cats in front of them.  
"So, what are we going to do about them?" Youji asked.  
"I say we keep them and torture them," Ken stated with a slight maniac grin on his face, slowly creeping towards the white and black cats. Brad just sighed, reaching for his glasses only to remember they were back in the warehouse.  
"Ken! You can't torture a cat! That's horrible!" Omi stated jumping in front of the cats.  
"But," Ken protesting, "but they're not really cats. IT'S SCHWARTZ! They aren't people either. They're other worst enemy! Besides they ruined my pride, I shall never forgive them. I won't hurt them much, just a pull on their tail, cut of their ears, declaw them…"  
"But that's horrible, they just little cats" Omi stated with a pout and big watery blue eyes. In his arms was the gray cat with dark blue eyes (aka Nagi) and shoved the cat in Ken's face "See, completely harmless." The cat stared at him with large innocent dark eyes.  
"AH!" Ken shouted in pain. He looked down to see the white car gnawing on his left foot. "Get off! Get off!" With that he began to jump around, shaking the other one in attempts to free his foot from the white blur.

Youji laughed watching the scene, "Do you need some help Ken-ken."  
"Yes, get it off! And don't call me that, Get off! Get off!" Ken stated as he attempted to pry the claws out from his skin. Youji just chuckled shaking his head, Omi's eyes were wide with shock, looming over Ken was Aya holding his katana.

The redhead jumped into the air shouting, "Schwartz! Die!" Ken was in shock as the redhead made a clean cut of claws, sending the white cat straight into the trash can. "Quickly Youji sit on it!" Aya shouted from the other side of the room.  
"Sit on what! Are you out of your mind? Why me?" the blonde asked glaring.  
"Oh that's easy, cause you're the biggest ass," Ken stated from his position on the floor. The whole incident made his knees give way.

Aya just snorted and sheathed his katana muttering something like, "The cats leave now, good night." He silently left the room.

The white cat groaned in pain as he popped his head out of the trash can. "Must hurt God and Wiess and pretty ponies." The other three cats sighed and shook their heads in unison.  
"Anno, I don't think we should keep them," the shortest member of the group stated.  
"I completely agree," Youji stated firmly, picking up the other three cats and placing them also in the trash can.  
"I'm so glad you've both came to your senses," Ken sighs with relief as the three gather around to decide how to get rid ofthe pests.

The four cats were found themselves in a dumpster, looking at the back door of the flower shop that was owned by their greatest enemy. Nagi, Schudlich, and Farfello all simultaneously looked at Brad, who had his eyes closed and was a complete puff ball. It was a humid night and looked like rain.  
"So now what do we do boss?" Schudlich asked with a smirk on his face.  
"We resort to plan W," Crawford stated closing his eyes as he felt a headache coming across the top of his forehead, "as soon as I get some allergy medicine." With that he passed out, causing the three other cats to sigh and think of an alternate way to get the help they oh so needed.

In a dark room filled with tables and tables, a long woman sat at a microscope muttering to herself with a maniac smile on her lips. The door opened revealing two women in lab coats, "So how's it coming?"  
"Very well," the woman at the microscope stated her hand adjusting the lenses. She clicked a switch and revealed a projector and few cells became visible. "See, the cell structure is becoming permanent due to the mutations DNA insert. The process will be complete in a few more days then."  
"Then?" the first woman asked, she had dark red hair. Her partner smiled coldly.  
"Then we'll have our army of neko-jins," the woman stated firmly, "however the process on the last four subjects might cause a shock to the first."  
"Who should be the one to tell them?" the second woman asked curiously. The woman sitting down stood up, flicking on the laboratory lights.

There stood a woman with medium length brown hair and green eyes. Her white lab coat gave her a holy glow as she stated happily. The women just stared at her curiously then she laughed "Why me of course. They wouldn't expect it from you two to know anything about the complexities of science. Besides then you're lives won't be take just mine."  
The two women looked at each other then at the woman. The redhead asked curiously, "And you're all right with this S?"  
"Yes, Yes," she stated waving her death off her mind. Happily, shoving the two women out of the door and clicked off the lights, muttering, "Which is why they'll want to kill you when it's all said and done, Hehehehe." Her insane smile was once again on her face as she continued to work into the dark hours of the night.

Ken awoke bright and early like he always did to take his morning jog. He normal route consisted of heading towards the bridge, then the park and back down the busy street. The best part about his morning jogs was that it took him an hour to get where he needed to get to. He walked back in around eight o'clock panting slightly he was wide awake. Then he paused and blinked and paused and blinked. His jaw dropped at the horror as he noticed several human limbs were sticking out of the closest dumpster. He frowned and headed towards the scene quietly, who knew it might he a homeless person he reasoned. He carefully peaked over the ledge of the dupster and his brown-teal eyes drew wide and jaw dropped in horror as he screamed.

There were the four members of Schwartz looking like their respective cats only as humans with cat ears and tails. Suddenly Omi and Aya appeared behind him, standing over him.  
"Ken-kun? Are you all right?" Omi asked curiously titling his head to the right slightly. Ken's jaw dropped even more and he screamed a high pitch scream dashing back into the building. Aya and Omi just looked at each other then at the dumpster. Omi turned a bright shade of pink while Aya's eyebrow twitch in irritation.  
"Omi go comfort Ken," Aya ordered in a monotone. The youngest member quickly disappeared into the house as the redhead once again drew his katana raising it high over head. "Schwartz, DIE!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed through the alley way as the swift stroke of justice was brought down upon the four sleeping members of Schwartz.

Youji shot out of bed and ran to his window looking down his wire ready in hands. He shouted to Aya, "Hey Aya is everything all right? It's a little too early in the morning to start killing!"  
The cold redhead looked up and nodded as he sheathed his katana and headed back inside the shop. Youji shrugged and then looked down in the dumpster that had been sliced in half. There were the members of Schwartz twitching from the wake up call. Their dress was normal except for cat ears and tails and the fact they were all covered in garbage.  
CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! The blonde assassin looked up on the opposite roof, there was Ken-ken taking pictures of the members laughing.  
"Ken-ken hurt Schwartz. Ken-ken hurt Schwartz," was heard above a harsh whisper.  
There was a knock at the door causing the blonde to mutter about needing his beauty sleep. He grabbed a bathrobe and threw it on as he opened the door to find Omi who looked rather worried.  
"Youji-kun have you've seen Ken-kun? I can't find him anywhere," the youngest stated, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Youji just glared and pointed out his window.  
"He jumped out the window!" Omi shouted in horror, running to the window then looking down. His eyes widen at the sight of Schwartz, then a red blush cross over the bridge of his nose.

"NO, chibi no baka, Youji muttered placing a hand on top of Omi's head. "That's not Ken-kun that's Schwartz." He pointed to Ken kun forcing Omi blue eyes to follow, "That's Ken-kun. Schwartz is down there. Turns out the little kitties were telling the truth afterall," Omi's mouth shaped into an O as his eyes widen in shock. His eyebrow twitched as he was about to shout at the baka.  
Instead "HIDAKA GET DOWN YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" was heard from below, instantly the two blonde stared down to see an extremely pissed off Aya death glaring their final member. Ken was about to protest but then he pouted and climbed down from the rooftop, clutching the camera to his chest tightly. Within seconds Omi and Youji were racing down stairs to confront the wild brunette.

WR: I'm sorry to leave with a cliffie. I can't help it it's a bad habit and I promise I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, hopefully next week, after my sister's graduation I love you all I'm sorry it took me so long cause I had so much work to do. Maybe if you email me with ideas (HINT) I'll be able to finish up the fic hehehehehe

Crawford: You're dead woman.  
Schu: you're worse than me when it comes to laziness.  
WR: p (pulls out gun and says)I just told you why I couldn't get updated before hand so get off my back! SCHWARTZ DIE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Nagi: eyes just turn red and everything in the building go black.  
WR: DAMN IT I JUST HAD THAT FIX GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(pushes button and atomic bomb goes off with a nice wittle mushroom cloud)  
Youji: Why do the nice women always go crazy first?  
Omi: don't look at me you're the woman expert.  
Aya: -- (glaring at Youji to open his mouth)  
Youji: no comment bye! (runs away)  
WR: AYA-KUN! (surprise GLOMP! Omi just back away and runs to Yui in tears)  
Aya: -- (glare) WR. DIE.  
WR: I luv you . GLOMPS and skips away with Aya-kun


	11. Chapter 10: Nagi, Yarn, and Omi oh god

Et WR: appears on stage behind a podium with glasses and hair up tightly. I would like to address all of that I am a writer However, if you are unaware that people need to work in order to continue writing it is high time to come out of the dream world. Also I thank you, my fans who have supported me over the past years. I love you all for your patience. So please enjoy and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.

P.S. This is an edited version since there was some confusion…Schwartz is still in the Neko-jin stages and Schu can't communicate vocally yet.

P.P.S. Yes I will get more out. I'm finally back in the mood writing I know I suck but bare with me I thank you all for the support.

Chapter 10: YARN

Bounce….bounce…..bang! Bounce…bounce…bang!

Omi's eyebrow twitches as he sat at the computer surfing the web for information on the behaviors of nekojins. Only thing he could find thought was stuff on cats so he had to alter stuff slightly. According to the webpage: "Cats had tended to be playful when presented with toys. These can resemble mice or…" in his great grief... "yarn." Naively, he had given Nagi and Schu a ball of yarn so he could go off to do his work. Now, they were batting the ball against the wall in the mission room since there was less glassware. Aya had come down earlier to see what was shaking the foundation of the building only to look at the two glare and then to slam the door in frustration. Now, Omi was getting very annoyed by the constant thudding.

"That's enough!!" he cried standing up towering over the two cats. They simply meeped and ran behind the couch.

_So much for an interesting night, _Schudlich muttered in his mind as the youngest Weiss member picked up the ball. Omi just glared in their general direction and went back to his work. The clicking of the keys could be heard as he typed merrily away in silence. Nagi just looked big eyed up at the ball resting on the desk by Omi's left hand. His black tail twitched as his eyes began to turn dark red. Schu just smirked and watched as the yellow ball of yarn began to hover up and down by Omi's face.

Instantly, Omi noticed this and placed his hand over the yellow ball, setting it back down on the desk. Nagi just growled in the back of his throat and quickly pulled the ball back telekinetically. This caused a yelp from Omi as he was thrown backwards off the chair and landed on his ass.

_That had to hurt_, Schu smirked but failed to notice the yellow ball spinning straight towards him. Naturally, it hit him in the nose. Within seconds the ball had wrapped around his paws and he was lying on his back tied to the coffee table. He glared at the smirking black Nagi-neko. _What the hell I thought you were on my side!_

Nagi just blinked innocently, "I never said that." His fingernails snipped the yarn and he bounded off with the yarn tucked under his arm. A slender black tail swishing back and forth as he walked away towards the younger member of Wiess.

Curiously, he stood over Omi and smiled childishly causing the blonde blue boy to pout with watery eyes. Nagi-neko just laughed and headed up towards the kitchen, ball safely tucked under his arm.

The matter should have ended there but Omi was never one to give up. Especially, when it can to matters of annoyance and getting the last laugh, he was the pro here. Schwartz wasn't going to get that title under Weiss roof. Stubbornly, he ignored Schu was shouting for someone to untie him and headed after Nagi. He took the steps three at a time till he was at the top, looking for where the black dark blue eye boy-cat had gone. Instantly, he spotted him and tiptoed up to him and grabbed the yellow ball of yarn. Within seconds he took off only not to get too far due to the fact that his opponent was a telekinetic. Within a flash, he was hovering by the tips of his toes. The ball once more in Nagi's possession as a smirk danced on his lips.

Amusement flickered through those dark blue eyes as he headed towards the bedroom so he could take a nap. His tail swinging back and forth with each step, then Omi grabbed his black tail and yanked.

"YOWWWWWWWWWWW!"Nagi's cry shouted through the building and Omi frantically searched for the ball only to notice it had unraveled and was heading down towards the shop. Nagi limped after the blonde as he tried to reroll the ball only resulting in it to become even more undone. Omi ran through the kitchen area again streaming a yellow yarn on various objects. He ducked under the kitchen table and tied the chairs together creating a semi cage for him. Then Nagi, adorable nekojin, appeared under the desk blinking innocently, eyeing the yellow ball in Omi's hand. He smiled only for Omi to instinct flowing suit, and grabbed the yellow ball. The games were on again. Nagi quickly disappeared from sight, the yarn leaving a trail.

Omi followed the trail with catlike grace and then came to a corner as the yarn turned. Cautiously, he slinked down the hall, following the trail. It lead him to his own bedroom, taking a breath he stealthy entered the dark bedroom.

Slam! And his world went black.

When Youji walked back into the shop after his dinner date with a beautiful brunette, his sunglasses instantly slide down his face and an eyebrow lifted. The entire store was covered in long string that hung from various plants and knitted a web towards the back of the house. With catlike grace he crawled his way through the spongy yellow yarn that bounced at the slightest movement.

"Hello? Hello?"

There was no response from the apartment except maybe a scratching crying cat. "Ok," he thought to himself, bending over backwards literally as he moved towards his room. "I wonder if everyone is a little tied up at the moment." Just as he passed Omi's room he heard another cry for help along with a meow of protest. Cautiously, he opened the booby trapped door with a twist and kick. The door squeaked opened and relieved a dark room, and a crash inside. He paused for a moment on the threshold, as a pot of impatience fell from the ceiling.

"Somebody help!!" A desperate cry from inside. The tall blonde reached in and turned on the light. Then he stared, lifted his eyebrow again, blinked and started to howler with laughter, slapping his thigh.

There was Omi hanging from the ceiling like a puppet dressed in his boxers over the bed. Large blue eyes were pleading to be released. The yarn was draped over the ceiling fan directly over the bed. Youji just chuckled as he turned to see Nagi-nekoijin. The half cat half boy was pouting from his position on the bed but his hands were tied up with the yarn. But despite his predicament, he desperately was trying to free the blonde. Youji smirked as he watched Nagi get himself further tangled in the mess so he was hanging from the ceiling as well.

"Let us down!" Nagi whined with a pout.

"It's not that funny!" Omi pouted turning bright red, "it's not what it looks like! Youji-kun gets me down!"

Youji continued to laugh, harder.

"Youji-kun! Get us down from here!" Omi shouted. After a few more cackles and shakes of his head, the tall blonde put the chibi down along with the black haired kitten with dark blue eyes.

"Baka neko," Omi muttered only to get another string attacking in response which sent Youji into another fit of laughter.

WR: glances around at Aya with a smile. AYA-KUN! (He moves away glaring) ah come on you at least had a sentence, Ken-kun should be killing me cause he wasn't even mentioned.

Schu: you are a cruel onna

WR: I'm not cruel just had a long writers block. I do apologize for that, I've been working on my novel, come on people! I'm a science major here I have no life….I'm sorry….. (Wails)

Youji: We forgive you…if you go out on a date with me

WR: (anvils rain from a clear blue sky) LET THE ANVILS RING!


	12. Chapter 11: Everything might just work

WR: I know…isn't it exciting well I don't own Weiss Kruez we all know that so enjoy… .

Wiess Assassin Cats

Chapter 12

Brad Crawford sat reading the paper, he had foreseen the whole incident with the yarn weeks ago when he was still a kitten. Adjusting his glasses once more, his memory was trying to forget the horrible two weeks he had then. It started when they frist realized that they had become cats. Honestly, it was like Weiss infected Schwartz with a kitty virus. This in turn led him to coughing up hairballs the entire time. Nice little presents in the bathroom. Only to have Fujimiya Aya come after him cursing and waving his deadly katana since one of the hairballs landed on the hideous orange sweater. Everyone except Fujimiya was thrilled of course. So for several days, he remained in hiding, switching rooms constantly. He didn't want to know what the side effect would have been if one of his parts had been severed off. No, especially since everyday his tail's length decreased, it was just to the point where he could sit comfortably at the table. Unfortunately, his black ears still remained on top of his head and with Halloween long gone and not really celebrated in Japan, well it's a good thing there was a telepath on his team.

"BRADLEY!"

A single eyebrow twitched while his frown deepened upon his face. Well, he corrected himself; it was still good to have a telepath on the team. However, it would have been even better, if the telepath was not a whiney loud ass, annoying redhead German. Who was prancing around in front of Kitty in the House like a complete horny asshole.

"But BRAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

"No, I will not help you," he responded dryly rereading the same sentence again. He didn't want to face the fact that he knew what was right behind the paper. No, he didn't want to face that dreadful image, not when he was reading about what was happening in the rest of the world. Like his idiotic home government or who was bombing who. No, Schudlich was not as fascinating, not at all. Minus, the way his tail swished as he moved his hip. Or how his smirk could always be seen when his eyes were covered by that ridiculous sad excuse for hair coloring. It was almost bad as Fujimiya's orange sweater. Almost.

"BRADLEY! WILL YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT ME!"

Suddenly, there was the slamming from the apartment portion of the store. Yes, Schwartz had been demoted to staying with their eternal rival assassination group, or so Weiss insisted on calling them. Kudou and Hidaka did not understand, not one bit. Especially, since the whole time here either Kudou or Hidaka would find ways of trying to slowly kill the sanity of Schwartz. And it wasn't like they were sane to begin with, Crawford mused. Hidaka was the real trouble child, he had taken torturing Farfello in kitten form to become a past time. From pulling the white cat's tail to almost throwing him off the roof. Naturally, the white fur ball landed on his feet. Kudou only wanted to keep giving Schudlich baths for a having such a dirty mind around the chibis. Luckily, the other two seemed to think the less interaction between the teams the better. Now if only the other two morons would realize that.

"SCHULDICH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kudou roared as he stomped down the stairs. "If I hear you whine one more fucking time for Crawford, I'm going to let Aya skin you alive. Then we'll hang it outside of the store and use to keep the damn fan girls at bay." He threw open the door with a loud slam, dressed in a blue bathrobe showing off his skinny hairy legs. Crawford defiantly felt the headache he was dreading for the past two days. And it was starting right…..now. "KAMI-SAMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Now, Now, Kudou-san," the German's nasal accent lingered in the air as it approached the wooden table, "I'm just trying to get Bradley's attention, that's all. It's just a dress…nothing that special."

"Yeah…nothing special at all, for a…,"Youji muttered sourly.

The front door bell jingled and Crawford's head throbbed once more.

"Youji-kun! Schudlich!…OMG….what the hell are you wearing?" a familiar voice that belonged to the youngest member of the opposing team. Thus meaning Omi and Nagi were home from school; the two had been getting a little too friendly according to Crawford or Fuijumya. But then again, nobody asked the person who could see all impending doom, nope not a single one.

"Chibi cursed," Youji muttered in shock, "SCHUDLICH STOP POSSESSING THE CHIBI! DAMN IT!"

"It was a gift," the redhead replied in a velvety voice, "Do you like it? Or do I need to"

Brad didn't want to peak over the paper and see how close the two were getting. In opinion of the vision, it was just a little too close for anyone's comfort.

There was a loud thud on the ground. Crawford sighed as he saw from the corner of his eye Kudou jump in shear horror pointing a finger at the location of the "Ah you killed the chibi! Bastard," Youji announced rather loudly.

Then there was a slam to the ceiling causing Crawford to sigh and force himself to turn the page. He would not look up; absolutely not look up, never in a million years look up to the hanging figure directly over head. He forced the memory of the vision from his head…really he did.

"DAMN IT NAGI! PUT ME DOWN!" Schudlich hollered, "If your going to tie me up at least let Bradley have his way with me! BRADLEY TELL HIM TO PUT ME DOWN!"

"Never in the seven levels of hell," the American replied calmly, proud that he could keep his voice in check. "Kill him whenever you feel like it, Naoe, just remember to keep the blood to a minimum and don't let Berserk get a hold of his body. We can't have the police coming here anytime soon. If we're lucky, the fall will kill him this time." With that the hand that was holding Schudlich up on the ceiling disappeared and yip was heard followed by'oof' and 'ow'.

"Is he dead?"

"Nope, guess he lived through it this time too," Nagi replied as he lifted Omi onto his back and carried him up the stairs.

"Pity," Crawford muttered flipping another page.

"I really liked it when he couldn't talk. Then I only thought it was a figment of my imagination. Well, I'm off," Kudou announced with a wave that was seen out of the corner of the American's eye, "If you see Aya-kun…"

"I will tell him how you missed your shift due to your laziness," Crawford finished for him.

"Damn it, I can't wait till you guys leave," Kudou muttered with a shake of his head and a slam of the back door.

From across the street, through a pair of binoculars, sat several women eating popcorn and watching the scene. There were three to be precise, two of them were well known to the group, the other one was their doctor in this situation.  
"So", the woman with brown hair in a ponytail and dressed in a white lab coat stated, "We're going thru with this plan right? No last minute chickens right?"

"Absolutely," Manx stated with grinning happily. Birman just nodded while ignoring the drool that was trailing down her chin. "No way in hell we are backing out."

"All right, we shall commence Operation Here Kitty Kitty, in 12 hours," Dr. S smiled and stood up from her chair. "I will meet you back at base."

"Hai!" both women chorused faking a salute that was returned with a wave from the door of the rented apartment across from Kitty in the House.

Omi let Manx in with all smiles, instantly talking about the current situation and the reports of progress for both teams. The genki chibi followed the two as they were lead to the mission room where everyone was congregated.

"So how is everyone?" the redhead woman asked with a smile.

"Can they leave yet?" Youji asked rather to jump Schudlich and kick him out of the complex in a second.

"Not yet," the other woman answered with a shake of her head and a smile on her lips.

"We found the antidote," Manx announced with a smile.

"Really! That's great!" Ken announced, Weiss instantly began bouncing around. Schwartz just sat and glared at the party waiting for the rest of it. Crawford had informed them earlier of what might happen.

Manx coughed covering her mouth, "Unfortunately it was stolen."

There was complete silence throughout the room. An explosion of anger and confusion and lots and lots of questions answered the silence. Mostly, from the loud mouths of both groups: Schudlich, Youji, Ken, and wittle adorable Omi. Omi was more of a pout with a few glances to Nagi, who just blinked and his face was rather paled.

Suddenly, there was a gun shot causing all heads to turn slowly. Crawford pale, he had seen this in his vision but he didn't ever want to see it in real life. Fujimiya Aya had a smoking gun in his hand, pointed straight at the ceiling. "One more word out of anyone and the next bullet will hit," he stated and sat back down calmly waiting for the two women.

"Anyway, um…we know who stole it however; it will take the cooperation of both teams. Also you'll have to leave tonight," Manx continued calmly, eyes glancing over the group, only to keep cautiously falling on Aya. Since when did the redhead learn how to shoot? "But once this is done, you guys won't have to worry about seeing each other every again."

"Fantastic, we'll leave in an hour," Crawford stated dryly, glancing at his team who nodded all too happily, minus Nagi of course.

"Can't wait to get rid of these bastards," Youji stated with a wide grin. Aya and Ken nodded while Omi gave a sigh with a shake of his head.

"Fine, since everyone is in. We'll give the mission brief," Burman stated with a smile and the lights dimmed and the tv screen clicked on.

WR: I know I suck I'm sorry I will finish this by the end of this year….I hope. I do support you all for your reviews and your great amount of patience. I hope I have lived up to your exptectations and everything. I had a great amount of fun writing this over the years and I would like to continue to entertain you. Once again I thank you and hope you all stay well. . (please don't hurt me too badly, hides behind Weiss, while Schwartz is plotting revenge)


End file.
